Who We Are
by stacyTHEemo
Summary: Karuko Shizuki is a vampire hunter by blood, but she's afraid of vampires and has no desire to follow her parent's footsteps. When tragedy forces her to attend Cross Academy she finds herself questioning everything she's ever known. TakumaOC. UPDATED 5/16
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N**): Welcome to my first Vampire Knight fic! I just finished volume 10 today, and then felt compelled to write a story. Anyway, this pretty much came to me on a whim. I love Takuma, and I think he deserves somebody to love too! I also love Zero ^.^ HaHa! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fiction, and please tell me your thoughts!

Disclaimer: This applies to all the following chapters that I do not own Vampire Knight, blahblahblah, no matter how much I wish I did, blahblahblah, cause the men in this manga are frickin' sexy, blahblahblah ;)

* * *

"I'll be in the market. I'm just getting milk, so I won't be long. Be quick, Karuko. I want to get back to the Society as soon as possible," my mother said. She's always like this. Always on her guard. Of course, as a vampire hunter, she has to be. I can sense them too. This town always seems to be crawling with them...

"I'm just picking up a manga," I muttered, making my way towards the bookstore.

"Be careful," she said. She sounded more like she was scolding me, as opposed to giving me loving advice, mother to daughter. Though I'm used to it. She's always been like this. Ever since my father was taken from us. I leisurely walked into the bookstore, and then immediately stiffened. I sensed him almost immediately, as I'm sure he sensed me, because our eyes locked onto each others.

He was absolutely beautiful. The way his blonde hair fell around his face. His eyes, like pools of emerald. I could tell just by looking at him that he was an aristocrat, and maybe only a couple years older than me. But this is how they were made to look. They are beautiful beasts. And they scare the shit out of me.

Still, the way he was looking at me... it's was like he was perplexed, or curious. But then he smiled, picked up the books he was purchasing, and walked to the register. I walked over to where he had been. Oddly enough, he had been in the manga section. I skimmed the titles, looking for series. Volumes 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11. Damn it. I needed 12, and I was gonna pick up 13 if they had it. I walked over to the clerk, who was finishing up with the vampire. She was an older woman, who looked absolutely flustered with her gorgeous customer.

"Excuse me, do you have any more volumes of—?" I stopped, as I peered at the manga the vampire was purchasing and saw the familiar title art on the binding. Volume 12. "That..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry. What's on the shelves is all I have," she said.

"Oh dear... did you need this volume?" the vampire asked.

"Uh... yeah," I answered timidly. I could see it clearly now, in his stack of manga.

"It seems he got to it first. Sorry, dear. If you like, I can order it for you."

"Wait. If you like, you can have this copy. I don't mind waiting a week or two," he said, smiling and offering volume 12 to me. What kind of vampire was this guy?

"No, I can't. You got it first, fair and square," I replied. _Never take anything from a vampire_, my mom has always said. "If you can order volumes 12 and 13 that would be great. My name is Karuko Shizuki," I said, as the clerk wrote it down.

"Terribly rude... denying an offer like that from such a chivalrous young man..." she muttered.

"It's quite alright. Please, don't call her rude," he said. _This _guy... he turned to me and our eyes met again. I think my heart may have skipped a beat. Damn it, Karu! Get a hold of yourself! But his eyes... it's like he could hold me prisoner, just by looking at me. I may be the daughter of two highly respectable vampire hunters, but I've never been so close to one like this. A vampire so beautiful and charming. All the vampires I've encountered have been former humans, and have fallen to Level E status. All of the vampires I've been forced to encounter have been mindless, blood-lusting predators.

"Yes, well, your books should arrive in about a week..." the clerk said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Karuko Shizuki. I hope you enjoy the next volumes," he said, picking up his books and heading towards the exit. I followed behind him slowly. He held the door open for me with a smile.

"Uh... thanks..."

"I'm Takuma. Takuma Ichijo," he said. I had heard of the Ichijo's. They're a powerful aristocratic vampire family. As I'm sure he's probably heard of the Shizuki's.

"Karuko!" I heard my mother yell from across the street. She looked livid. _Don't associate with vampires_, she says. She began running across the street, but something was wrong. The light had turned red, but the truck that was barreling down the street wasn't stopping. And I saw two blood red eyes, looking maliciously through the windshield.

"NO! Mom, look out!" I yelled. I ran towards her, ready to push her out of the way of the truck. She's more valuable to the Society than I am. That, and I have no desire to be an orphan. What's my life to anybody? What took place in the moments after happened so quickly. Before I managed to put even one foot on the street, I felt a pair of long, cool arms wrap around my waist. At the same exact time, I saw my mother's body flying across the pavement. That couldn't have happened. This really could not have just happened. I felt the arms that held my waist slowly loosen.

"I'm sorry... but you wouldn't have made it," he said. He let me go and my legs gave out from under me. "Miss Shizuki?" he asked, panicked, catching me before my knees hit the ground. Slowly, I began hearing all the sounds around me.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened?**!**"

"Someone call the hospital!"

"Did you see?**!**"

"That woman! She got hit by that truck!"

"Miss? Can you hear me, Miss?**!**" a man asked, hunching over my mother.

"We need an ambulance! Now!"

"There's so much blood!"

I slowly gained control over my body again. "No..." I said softly.

"Miss Shizuki?"

"No, no, no, no, no..." I muttered, pushing his arms away and running towards my mother's lifeless body that was lying in the street. I fell to my knees when I reached her, kneeling in a pool of her blood. "Mom! Come on! Mom!" I yelled, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it. The man who had approached her had his hand on her neck, feeling for her pulse.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't feel a heartbeat..." he said.

"No! Fuck no! Come on, mom!" I yelled. I heard sirens approaching, but it didn't matter now. Then I remembered. Those eyes. I looked up at the truck and saw it empty, the driver's side door open. While most people turned to look at the ambulance, I grabbed my mother's purse, which contained her vampire gun, and booked it down the street.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Where are you going?**!**"

"Isn't this your mother?**!**"

I ran and ran as fast as I could. I could sense which directions it had taken. It lead me to a deserted alley. This vampire was clever. It wanted me here. Separated from everyone.

"Where in the hell are you...? Fucking show yourself, you beast!" I yelled, keeping the gun pointed out. My arms shook. I was so frightened. I'd never gone after a vampire by myself. A blood curdling screech filled my ears. I looked up and gasped as I saw the vampire flying through the air towards me. I found myself frozen. Truth be told, I want this creature to kill me. I know what awaits me at the Society. And I don't want it! Closer and closer he fell. He reared back his clawed hand, and when I expected to have my head thrown off of my shoulders, I saw him explode before my eyes. Within seconds, I was caught in a cloud of vampire dust, coughing for air.

"Pardon me for interfering," I heard behind me. I turned around found myself surrounded by vampires. Four of them, to be exact. "But it didn't seem like you were going to shoot in time, Miss Shizuki," the vampire said. I had never encountered a vampire like this before. He was beautiful, but terribly intimidating. All of them were. His eyes bore into mine, and I found that I had stopped breathing. Could this be a pureblood? Behind him stood the vampire from the bookstore, and two other aristocrats. This was too much for one day...

The gun I held in my hand fell to the ground, as did I. On my hands and knees, I tried my best to keep myself controlled. _Never let a vampire see your feelings_, my mother's words echoed. My dead mother's words.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Ichijo, Kain, Aido," he said. I heard footsteps as they began to walk away.

"Kaname-sama, shouldn't we—?"

"The Society is responsible for her. We should not interfere."

"Then I will wait for the Society to arrive."

"That will be unnecessary," said an older woman, cutting through the vampires. "How shameful you are, Shizuki. Have you no pride? Get up," she said. The Head of the Hunters Society. How I hate her. I slowly began to rise to my feet, keeping my head down. But she didn't have time for me. She grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to my feet "You truly are an embarrassment to the Society. By the way, while you were running around for revenge, you're mother was pronounced dead. And what are you lot still doing here? You vampires have done enough for one day."

I heard their footsteps as they began to leave. "Ichijo?" I asked softly, finding my voice. I raised my head to look at him. Those eyes again...

"Yes, Miss Shizuki?"

"Why didn't you just let me die?**!**" I yelled. I felt tears fill my eyes, and it hurt as I tried to keep them from falling. He looked taken back by my question, but then he smiled sadly at me.

"Forgive me, but I just couldn't allow such a beautiful, young girl to throw away her life so recklessly," he said, then turned around and walked away. A sob escaped me, and then I was immediately slapped across the face.

"Do not cry in public. Come with me. We need to make the proper arrangements if you are to succeed your parents," she said, walking forward. No. Please... don't force my parent's choices on me.

* * *

(**A/N**): Anndddd... that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking after writing it, how likely it would be that a vampire hunter would get hit by truck... I mean, with all the training they have, it doesn't seem likely. So sorry if it seems kinda unrealistic. Having her get hit by a truck was the best thing I could think it...

Anyway, if you enjoy this and would like to see this story continue, please leave some feedback! As for all you Kaname and Zero fans, don't worry! They will make appearances. Please review!

stacyTHEemo :)


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N**): Hello! I'm back with chapter two! Thanks to my reviewers **frenchmoon**,** TwilightAnimeGamer**, and** athanasiamikee**! It means a lot to me that you guys took the time to read my story, and I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint. By the way, does anyone know if the President of the Hunters Society has a name? I looked in the manga, but I couldn't find it...

Also, I really suck at using Japanese honorifics (-sama, -chan, -kun, -sensei). So I try to avoid using them altogether, but I've been using them lately in this story. So, if you're a pro at Japanese and I used an honorific incorrectly, I apologize. Please deal, as best as you can. But anyway, on with the story!

* * *

I never thought that I would be attending my mother's funeral at sixteen. I stood in the back, in a corner. I think that nearly the entire society has shown up. I hate this. I'm so tired of people coming up to me and saying they're sorry. I'm tired of all their eyes looking at me with pity. None of the people here think that I'm worth a damn. They know all about me. The Shizuki family embarrassment. Of course, everything I do is a failure compared to—

"Karu!"

"Asai?" I asked. He approached me and he wrapped me in his arms. "I thought you were on an assignment?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't show up?" he asked. "I know you're used to doing things on your own, but don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright. Remember when mom and dad would leave for days at a time, and it was just me and you?"

"Asai, they're not coming back this time."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be here for you whenever you need me, little sister."

"Asai—"

"Asai. I sure hope you finished your assignment," said the President, approaching us.

"Of course. The entire clan was exterminated."

"Good to hear. Now, come with me Asai. There are some people who would like to meet you."

"Thanks, but I think I should—"

"Just go, Asai. I'll be fine," I said, mustering the best smile I could.

"Fine, but we need to talk later. Meet me in the President's office after the memorial," he said, kissing my forehead and then walking off with the president. Asai is a great older brother, but I've always lived in his shadow.

"Miss Shizuki? We're terribly sorry for your loss and offer our condolences," said a man I didn't recognize. His wife was standing next to him.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's such a shame. She ran for you because you were with a vampire, is that right?"

"I wasn't _with_ a vampire. An aristocrat was at the store I was in and I followed him out," I answered.

"I hear you tried to get to her, but you let a vampire stop you, is that it?"

"I couldn't help it. He was stronger than me," I muttered. It's not my fault...

"If only you would embrace your hunters training, your mother may have had a chance," said the man. I don't have to read minds to know what everyone in this room is thinking. They all think that it should have been me.

"Yes. Thank you for your sympathy. Pardon me," I said, bowing to the couple and hurrying outside. I can't take that atmosphere. I hadn't taken a couple steps outside before I ran into someone, and then fell down backwards.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," I said quickly.

"No need to apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going either," he said. He was an older man, with glasses. He offered me his hand, but I didn't take it. "You must be Miss Karuko Shizuki. You're the splitting image of your mother. Except your eyes..." he said. I stood back up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't—"

"My name is Kaien Cross. I'm the headmaster of Cross Academy. It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile. I had heard of him. A long time ago, he was a well known vampire hunter.

"It's nice to meet you as well. But please excuse me," I said, shoving past him. I just want to get out of sight.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Asai, as I stepped into the President's office. I was happy to see that the President wasn't there. _Yet_.

"I asked the President to let me tell you this before she did," he said.

"Tell me what?"

"Next week, you're going to start attending Cross Academy."

"_What_?"

"The President made the decision. And honestly, I think it's a good idea. Maybe you'll get over your fear of vampires."

"Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I just want to keep going to my school and keep living my normal life!"

"And I want that for you, but it's not my decision. I don't turn twenty-one for another three months, so I can't be your guardian."

"The _President_... is my _guardian_?" I asked, mortified.

"Why do you say it like that?"

I spun my head around and saw the President, accompanied by the man I had bumped into earlier.

"President? When were you planning on telling me this?**!**"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Karuko Shizuki. You will attend Cross Academy, and with any luck you'll break your ridiculous cowardice towards vampires. You will also train under Toga Yagari."

"You can't do this."

"Of course I can. Because your parents are dead, and your brother is three months shy of twenty-one. I am taking the role of your legal guardian, whether you like it or not. You know, you should be a bit more grateful. No one else would take you in as willingly as _I_. And during your stay at the Academy, you will be under the care of Headmaster Cross," she said, acknowledging the man beside her.

"My daughter Yuki is your age. I bet you two will become fast friends!" he said excitedly. I already didn't like him. I turned to Asai.

"I'm sorry, Karu... but I think this is the right thing to do. You know I just want the best for you, right? Don't you want to learn how to fight vampires? Then we can go on assignments together!" Asai said, smiling. No. I don't want any of those things. I just want to go to my school with my friends.

"Being a vampire hunter is in your blood, so stop trying to deny who you are. You'll start attending Cross Academy at the beginning of the week, as both a student and a guardian. So start packing," said the President, walking away. What the hell is a _guardian_?**!**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful school. Get out of the car, Karu," said Asai, opening the taxi door for me. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. We were at the Headmaster's building at Cross Academy. "Man, I wish I could've gone here!" said Asai, beaming. I looked to the ground where my luggage was. "And Yagari-sensei is a great teacher!"

"Asai... why are you doing this?" I asked. He turned to me and his smile slowly disappeared.

"If the President hadn't become your guardian, you would have been sent away. After losing both our parents, please don't ask me to go through the pain of losing my sister as well."

"Asai—"

"I know you're afraid, but you'll only be here for a little while. I promise that as soon as I'm of age, I'll fight for custody of you. I'm not worried for you, little sister. You're strong, but you just don't realize it yet. And you'll be safe here," he said, pulling me into an embrace.

"That goes for you too," I said, pulling away from him. "Be safe on your assignments. If anything happens to you, I'll—"

Asai smiled at me and lifted his hand towards my face, wiping his thumb under my eye. When I looked at his hand, I noticed his thumb was wet. I was _crying_?**!** I gasped, and then quickly rubbed my eyes.

"Hello, Miss Shizuki. Welcome to Cross Academy," said Headmaster Cross, coming out of the building. "I apologize if I interrupted something."

"No. We had just finished saying goodbye. I'm just a phone call away if you need anything, Karu," said Asai, opening the door to the taxi. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. "Oh, come on... don't give me that look. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, see you," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I heard the door shut and the taxi took off. I looked up in time to see it going down the road out of here. How I longed to be in that taxi...

"Well, let me show you to your room. I'll help you with your luggage."

"No, it's okay. I can get it," I said, grabbing my bags and following him into the building.

"The President requested that you stay in this building. It seems that she wants me to keep a close eye on you," he said. That sounds like her… When we reached the room, I walked in and sat down my things. "I'll let you get settled. I call you when it's time for dinner. You'll get a chance to meet Yuki and Zero. They're your classmates and the other two members of the disciplinary committee." The other _two_? There are only _two people_ on the disciplinary committee?

"What exactly does the disciplinary committee do?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" he said with a smile, walking away. That makes me feel better...

* * *

"Karuko, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu," said the Headmaster, leading me into the dining area. I froze. I had sensed a vampire around for the past hour, now I realize that it was Zero. It looked like he was scowling at me, which reflexively made me want to run for the door. "Ah... I figured you would sense Zero's condition. He's technically a vampire, but don't be fooled. He's a vampire hunter first. And Kiryu, stop looking so stoic! You're scaring our new guest!"

"Don't let Zero scare you. He's really a nice guy. It's nice to meet you," said Yuki, as we bowed to each other.

"Thanks. You too," was all I said.

"Yuki, after dinner would you mind giving Miss Shizuki a tour?"

"No, I'd love too," she said with a smile.

"Is this all you called us for?" Zero asked.

"No, I made dinner for everyone!"

"I'm gonna go patrol," he said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Zero! Don't be like that!" the Headmaster yelled, going after him. I turned to Yuki, who blushed and put her hand behind her head.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

After one of the most awkward dinners I had ever had to sit through, Yuki gave me a tour of the academy.

"The day class dorms are that way, and the night class dorms are that way. But I guess you don't have to worry about that since you're staying at the Headmaster's building," she said.

"So, is night class in session?"

"Yep. And you can start your guardian duties with me and Zero tomorrow evening, when the two classes switch."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just keep the girls held back. They're kind of crazy when it comes to the night class. Most importantly, we just have to make sure the day class students don't put themselves in a situation where they might learn the truth about the night class," said Yuki.

"So, the night class students... are they—?"

"Oh, don't worry. They're really nice. Aido might give you a hard time, but that's just who he is," said Yuki. Aido... why does that sound familiar? "Well, that's about it. Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep. You'll wanna be rested for your first day of classes."

"Yuki, about Zero... if he's a vampire, why is he in the day class?"

"Oh. It's kind of a secret. That, and never in the history of the Academy has a student transferred between the classes."

"But what about the safety of the students?" I asked, concerned. Is that fair to them? Zero sure as hell isn't a pureblood or an aristocrat, which means he could become a Level E at any moment.

"You don't know Zero yet, but he resents himself for turning into a vampire. I don't think there's anything on this earth that he hates more. I know he seems mean, but just trust him. He wouldn't let himself put innocent people in danger," Yuki said. I just nodded.

"Right. Thanks for the tour," I said shortly, then turned around and walked towards the headmaster's building. I just want to sleep, or try to at least. With any luck, maybe I'll wake up back in my old life.

* * *

"Karuko, are you ready?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How was your first day of school?"

"Fine," I muttered. Pretty standard besides all the curious stares.

"You don't talk much, huh? You kinda remind me of Zero, when he first came here," Yuki said, leading me out towards the Moon Dormitories. "Stay on my side. Zero doesn't have any problem with the girls. They're all too afraid," she said. I believe her. And it was no lie. I could see them now. I think that every girl I saw today was now waiting outside of the dormitories for the Night Class students. I followed Yuki towards the front. I could feel lots of eyes on me.

"What the—?"

"Is that the new girl?"

"On the _disciplinary committee_?**!**"

"But new members never get accepted!"

"Hey, what gives?**!**"

"I wanna be on the disciplinary committee!"

"Hey girl! What's your secret?**!**"

"How'd you do it?**!**"

_These_ girls... if I could, I'd hand them this job. If they wanna snuggle up with a vampire, they can be my guest.

"Don't let them get to you..." said Yuki. "Zero, you're late again! It's about time you showed up! The Night Class will be coming out at any minute!" Yuki yelled to Zero, who was walking down pathway. The girls parted like the Red Sea in Zero's wake. "You know, you're supposed to _help me_ train Karuko!" she said. Zero just grunted in response. "Don't snort at me! We're a team!"

"The gates are opening!" a girl squealed.

"Huh? Okay, Karuko, just remember what I told you," said Yuki, smiling and giving me a thumbs up. Something tells me that she actually enjoys this…

"Hello Ladies!"

"KYAH! IDOL!

"Remember me, Idol?**!**"

"You look fantastic today, Idol!"

"You said 'hi' to me yesterday!"

"KYAH!"

"Hey, no pushing! Stay back!" I heard Yuki yell.

"Uh… hey guys, stop shoving!" I yelled at them. It didn't really help.

"What is this? A new member of the disciplinary committee?" I heard behind me, but I could tell it was Idol, or whatever his name was. I was too afraid of these girls to look behind me.

"It looks like that girl from town, Hanabusa. Remember? The suicidal one."

"_Huh_?**!**" I whipped my head around in their direction, and sure enough, they were two of the vampires from that day.

"You're right, Akatsuki!" Idol said, after seeing my face. Aido... Idol. I should've gotten that sooner. But wait... if they're here, then that means—

"Miss Shizuki?"

I turned my entire body around, forgetting about the girls for the moment. That hair... those beautiful emerald eyes. "_Ichijo_?**!**"

"Hey, she's not looking!"

"Idol!"

"Quick!"

"Huh?**!** No, wait! Stop—!" I yelled, but the girls pushed me out of the way, sending me to the ground. Next, I heard Yuki's whistle.

"Hold it! Get back in line, right now!" she yelled. On my hands and knees, I sulked on the ground. I can't even hold back a couple teenage girls. How in the hell can anyone expect me to fight vampires?**!**

"Miss Shizuki? Are you alright?"

How could I have not made the connection? I felt my cheeks get warm as I looked up at him. Embarrassed of him seeing me blush, I looked back down immediately.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine," I managed to answer.

"Allow me to help you up. I mean, it is kind of my fault that you lost focus. I'm sorry I surprised you," he said, offering his hand. Everything in me told me not to. My instincts, my mother... _never accept help from a vampire_, but... I _want_ to. I took his hand. It was soft, and cool to the touch. He pulled me to my feet with ease, like he was lifting a feather from the ground.

"Thanks," I said, not looking him in the eye.

"My pleasure," he said smiling.

"Takuma." I looked over and saw that other vampire again. The dark haired one. The one who killed the Level E from town. The one who scares me even more than Zero. "We should get going."

"Of course, Kaname-sama," said Ichijo. That's when I noticed that we were still holding hands. Man, I feel hot. "I'll see you around, Miss Shizuki," he said, as he raised my hand to his lips. Any other girl would've been swept off her feet, but the vampire hunter in me went on the defensive, and I panicked. Before I could stop myself, I gasped and jerked my hand out of his. He looked at me, surprised. Those eyes. Were they... sad?

"I see. Forgive me for being so forward," he said with a smile. No, Takuma. _I'm_ sorry. "Take care!" he said, as he walked away from me and followed Kaname to the Academy. After he was out of sight, I remembered where I was. If I thought people had been looking at me before, it was nothing compared to now. Every girl was glaring at me.

"You're awfully friendly with Ichijo-sama."

"_Too_ friendly."

"And how dare you embarrass him by rejecting him, you prude!"

"Is he not good enough for you?**!**"

"How did you do it?**!**"

"Tell me how you became a member of the committee!"

The girls began running towards me, and when I was about to make a break for it, they all stopped in their tracks.

"It's curfew, psychos. Go to your dorms, or I'll make you go," said Zero, who had appeared behind me.

"Ah! Move it!"

"I'm going!"

"Ugh! Stop pushing!"

The girls scattered, or more so, ran off in fear. "Uh... thanks," I said to Zero. If it hadn't been for him, those girls probably would've ambushed me.

"And _you_... grow a damn spine! How can you expect to do your job if you let people walk all over you, and you get lovesick over a couple vampires?**!** Honestly, you're just like those girls. Why in the hell did you come here anyway?**!**" Zero yelled.

"Zero, stop being such a jerk! It was her first day!"

"Look... I didn't choose to come here. My parents are dead, so the President of the Society made me come here so she wouldn't have to deal with me. I know that I'm a worthless coward, but I am not like those girls! You don't know a thing about me!" I yelled back. Zero only scowled at me. Or maybe that's just how his face looks...

"It's about time that you stuck up for yourself," he said. _Huh_?**!** "I'm going on patrol. Keep out of trouble," he said, walking away.

"_Zeerrroooo_," Yuki muttered with contempt. "Like your one to talk! I better not catch you slacking off tonight!" she yelled, then she turned to me. "Are you ready for your first night on duty? Look, don't put too much stock in what Zero said. He's usually not that mean..."

"No... it's okay. He has a point."

* * *

(**A/N**): Ta-Da! I hope you enjoyed and it wasn't a waste of your life! But either way, please leave a review and share your thoughts! I love feedback. It fuels me. Thanks for reading!

stacyTHEemo :)


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/N**): Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait. I started my first year of college this month. And it sucks... but I'm still writing! THANK YOU to all my reviewers out there! I got so much feedback for chapter two and it made me so excited 8D Thanks SO MUCH to **Pri-Chan 1410**, **MargaSey**, **TwilightAnimeGamer**, **CoruptionToday**, **frenchmoon**, and **Neon Knightly**! Your reviews mean the world to me. It's kinda sad how excited I get... but anyway, you guys are here to read chapter three so... ta-da! Enjoy :)

* * *

"So, that sword? That's your anti-vampire weapon?"

"Yeah. It was my mom's…" I replied quietly.

"Do you know how to use it?" Yuki asked, skeptically.

What? _Of course_ I know how to use it... I'm not carrying it with me because it looks cool. It hung loosely at my side. It was about a foot long, until you push a button on its hilt that makes it unsheathe to its full size. But I mean, it's just a sword, right? Don't you just have to swing it...? I'm in trouble. "Yeah, my parents made me take lessons when I was younger."

"You mean, you didn't _want_ to?" asked Yuki.

"You would?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I'd want to. It's important to know how to defend yourself," Yuki replied. I looked at her for a moment. There is no way that she understands. There's so much more to being a vampire hunter than people know. Has she ever been _forced_ to duel a Level E by her own mother? My hands trembled. I've always felt uncomfortable about walking around at night.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Not a lot happens during these patrols, but there's no harm in being prepared!" Yuki said. Whatever... we had been patrolling for a couple hours now, and I just wanted the sun to come out above all else. "Hey Karuko, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go talk to one of the night class students. If you want, you can just go back to the headmaster's building. I think Zero and I have everything covered," she said. Huh?**!**

"Are you sure that it's safe?"

"Hm? Yeah, you shouldn't have any problem getting back to the headmaster's!"

"That's not what I meant," I replied, massaging my temples. "I meant going to talk with the night class students..."

"Of course it's safe! The night class students are good vampires! If it wasn't for Kaname, I wouldn't even be here right now!"

"Okay! Whatever... if you wanna go socialize with the Night Class, be my guest. I'll see you tomorrow," I muttered, turning around. In a way, I'm kind of envious of how calm she is around them.

"I mean, you can come with me if you want. I'm sure that Ichijo-san will be there. You two are kind of friends, right?" I nearly choked on my own spit.

"_What_?**!** Of course not! I'm going to bed," I replied, stalking off towards the headmaster's building. Damn it… why did I react like that?**!** Ichijo… I can't believe I pulled my hand away from him. But when I saw the faint shape of his fangs in his smile, I just couldn't help myself. I recoiled from him, like a frightened little girl. I'll bet he never speaks to me again. I could curse myself a hundred times for acting so childish… My mother would be disgraced if she knew a vampire was causing me to feel so flustered.

I didn't stop walking until I was maybe about halfway to the building. I froze when I heard noises coming over from the boundary wall. And my heart stopped when I smelt blood. Really? _Tonight_?**!**

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Damn it... are you okay?"

"Do you not see the gash in my leg?**!**"

What did I _want_ to do? I _wanted_ to keep walking and pretend I didn't hear anything. With Zero and Yuki out here, one of them is bound to show up. _Right_?**!** But then, in the back if my head, I heard her voice.

"_Mother, I don't want to kill vampires..._" I used to whine.

"_Karuko, we don't do this for sport. This isn't about killing vampires. It's about saving humans_."

I cursed my mother's words, and then ran to the wall. I climbed up the closest tree I could find until I had reached the top of the wall. I stood on top of it and then spotted them easily. Two day class girls.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly. They jolted at my presence, and then glared at me.

"Well, here she is now. Miss _Disciplinary Committee_. If you must know, we were on our way to see the Headmaster and _demand_ that we be allowed to join. But then, Hizaki fell off of the wall."

"It's not like I did it on _purpose_, Kuru..." said Hizaki, holding her wounded leg. But it wasn't enough. If it kept bleeding at this rate, one of the night class students was bound to show up. On the other side of the wall they had climbed over, I saw the ladder they had used. I hurried over to it and brought it over to the other side. I went down it and to the girls.

"Look, I need to get you back over to the day dorm. It's not safe for you to be outside school limits, and especially bleeding."

"What are you talking about? Say what you want, but we're still going to see the Headmaster. It's not fair that some random transfer student can join but we can't!" said Kuru. She was starting to get on my nerves, and I was starting to feel uneasy. Where's Zero when you need him?

"I don't care what you do, but before you do anything, you're going back to the dorm," I replied sternly. It's hard for me to sense if a vampire is coming. Because they're all around this school, my senses have been going haywire lately. But one was definitely getting closer. I took off my jacket and then my undershirt. I tied it around Hizaki's leg and then put my jacket back on.

"You can't _make_ us do anything!" said Kuru defiantly.

"Hizaki-san, do you think you can make it up the ladder by yourself?"

"I don't think so..." she replied, wincing as she tried to put pressure on her leg.

"Then Kuru-san, help h—"

"_Heh heh_... _heh heh_..."

"What was that?**!**"

My heart stopped. I twisted my body around so I was looking out into the woods.

"Kuru-san, help her up the ladder. _Now_."

I squinted into the woods, but it was so dark. Then, I saw it. No, I didn't see _it_… just its two blood red eyes, glowing in the darkness, slowly stalking closer and closer. I gasped, and found myself frozen in place.

"_Asai, protect your sister!_"

"_But dad—!_"

"_Go!_"

"_Daddy!_"

I closed my eyes tight, trying to push away the memories of the worst night of my life. All I desired to do right now is runaway. I could probably do it, long enough to attract the attention of Zero or the Headmaster... but, it's about saving humans.

I grabbed the hilt of my mother's sword, which was at my side. I pressed the button on its base and it unsheathed. I trembled, remembering that the last person to use this sword was probably my mother.

"Holy shit! A _sword_?**!**"

"_Heh heh_... _heh heh_!"

It's laugh was inhuman and sent chills down my spine. Still, it got continually closer and within a minute, it was standing before me. A level E. What is a level E doing so close to the Academy?**!** In front of me it stood, like it was taunting its prey before killing it. Then its eyes passed over me, and to Hizaki. It smiled, revealing a mouth full of large fangs. That's when I raised my sword and swung.

The vampire cried out as its arm fell to the ground. I did it. I _actually_ hurt it. It screamed at me and then lunged. I stuck my sword out in front of me, but with his other arm he yanked it from my hands and grabbed me by my hair, twisting me around.

"GAHHH!" I cried, as I felt its fangs pierce my skin. I could hear so many things. The girls screaming, the sound of my blood being sucked from my body, my struggling heart beat... I remained conscious enough to see a silhouette appear above the wall, and a bright light be shot in my direction. It surrounded me, and the next thing I knew, I fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

"Shizuki?**!**"

"What in the hell was that?**!** It just attacked her!"

"Is she dead?**!**"

"Miss Shizuki?"

"_Everything's gonna be okay, __Karu__. Daddy just got hurt. I'll be okay..._"

"Dad..."

"Shizuki-san?**!** Can you hear me?**!**"

That was the last I heard before my world went black.

* * *

I don't have many memories of my father, but that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that the most vivid memory I have of him is from _that_ night.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Do you sense that, son?" he asked. Asai sat still for a moment, as he concentrated hard on something. Then he gasped and took to his feet.

"Vampire! Are we gonna go kill it, dad?**!**" Asai asked, excitedly.

"No. We only kill the ones on the list. And with any luck, it'll probably pass. And _we_ won't do anything. _You_ are gonna stay inside and keep your sister safe."

"Daddy, is a vampire gonna get us?" I asked, timidly.

"Not while I'm here, Karu-chan," my dad said with a smile, picking me up off the ground.

"Hey! I won't let a vampire get Karuko either!" said Asai. My father chuckled.

"I know you won't, but keep your voice down. Come on, let's go the bedroom," he said, carrying me while Asai followed close behind. We entered the bedroom, which was lit by the moonlight. It showed so brightly that night. Asai climbed up onto the bed, and my father sat me down next to him.

"Alright... I'm gonna take a look around outside real quick. You two hide under the covers, and don't come out until I come get you, okay?"

"Fine..." Asai grumbled. "But soon, Karu-chan is gonna be able to take care of herself, and then I can hunt vampires with you, right?**!**"

While my father replied to Asai, I gazed out the window at the moon as it was covered by a cloud, making the room considerably darker. But then, something else caught my eye. The next thing I saw were two red, glowing orbs, floating among the trees. And then, as the clouds passed, something gleamed in the moonlight...

"Daddy!"

Almost immediately, the sound of a gunshot reverberated through my ears. The bullet flew through the window and into my father, who yelled in pain as he clutched his left shoulder.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!" I cried.

"It's just my shoulder… it's okay. Asai, Karuko, go to the basement. Asai, protect your sister!"

"But dad—!"

"Go!"

"Daddy!"

"I'll only be a minute. I'm counting on you, Asai," my father said. Asai closed his eyes tight for a moment, and then opened them again, grabbing my hand.

"He's right. Let's go, Karuko. We'll be safe down there." Asai and I jumped off the bed, our father covering us until we reached the basement door.

"Don't come out until I say so, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"But daddy, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, Karu-chan. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said with a smile as he shut the door to the basement. The next time I would see my father, it would be on his deathbed.

* * *

I opened my eyes, slowly. It had been a long time since I dreamed of the night my father was killed. My shoulder was throbbing in pain. I looked over and saw it completely bandaged and blood stained. Great first night, Karuko... I heard voices, though, they weren't in the room. They were right outside the door. And one of the voices made me go very still.

"Yuki, if you don't mind, might you let me speak to Shizuki-san for a moment," said Kaname. And even though it sounded like a question, it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but I think she's still sleeping."

The door opened and Yuki walked in while Kaname stood in the doorframe. "Karuko-kun, you're awake! I'm so sorry I left you last night! It was so stupid of me!"

"Please keep your voice down..." I mumbled. My head was pounding.

"Yuki," said Kaname. Yuki turned to him and blushed.

"Oh. Right," she said, turning around to leave.

"No, wait—!" But she had already left, and my voice was scratchy and barely audible. Why? Why did she have to leave me alone with a vampire?**!** Especially after last night... and it only makes it worse that she left me with Kaname-sama. I feel like he could kill me just by looking at me… what if he can?**!** I quickly broke eye contact with him.

"I don't wish to cause you any harm, Shizuki-san, so please relax," he said. Easier said than done. "I wanted to thank you for your efforts last night. You saved the lives of those students. They've had their memories erased and have been returned to their dorms in perfect health," he said. Those damn brats... if it wasn't for them, I could've woken up in my bed this morning, instead of in the hospital wing.

"However..." he began. My fingernails were digging into my palms. I wanted to scream. I don't like being alone with him. "It was exceedingly foolish of you to go after that level E on your own," he said. He made me feel like such a child. "To keep this kind of incident from repeating, you shall no longer participate in night patrol. Instead, you will immediately start training under Yagari-sensei at night, until you are able to better defend yourself, like Yuki and Kiryu. Although, you will remain on the committee, under the President's orders. The Headmaster has your mother's sword and you can reclaim it once I see that you are fit to continue patrolling," he said, turning to leave. "I'll be checking in on your progress. It's very important that you can protect yourself, before trying to protect others. I am not your enemy, Shizuki-san," he said, leaving the room.

I gasped for air. I had stopped breathing. I couldn't figure out if I was thankful or not. Which is worse? Night patrol or night training with Toga Yagari? I sighed, and looked over at the bedside table. I was shocked to see a couple of books sitting upon it. _Manga_? Volumes twelve and thirteen. No way...

I reached over, with some difficultly, and picked up the books. They were the ones I had ordered that day, though I had never picked them up. Tucked inside volume twelve was a note.

"_Shizuki-san, I hope you enjoy these volumes. I have quite a manga collection, so consider what you'd be interested in reading next. I wish you the quickest recovery. Your's truly, Takuma-kun_."

I felt my cheeks get warm as I read the note over a second time. And he has such beautiful penmanship… I skimmed over the volumes he had given me. They didn't even look like they had been read. I opened volume twelve and eagerly began reading, until an hour later when I found myself drifting in and out of sleep. I marked my page with Ichijo-san's note and slowly fell asleep, holding the mangas close to my chest.

* * *

(**A/N**): Poor Karuko... HaHa! If any of you have read my Fruits Basket story, you know how I like to make my characters suffer. lol. Does that make me a sadist O.o ? . . . I hope you liked it! With any luck, it shouldn't take me as long to post chapter four, because it's already partially written. Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review!

stacyTHEemo :)


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N**): I'm bbaacckkk! And with the 4th chapter! Yaaayyy! Okay, enough of that. Lots of people have read this story, and I thank you all! But most importantly, I'd like to thank my reviewers, for giving me that tingling feeling when ever I get an e-mail alert ^.^ Thanks to **MidnightVampire18**, **TwilightAnimeGamer**, **MargaSey**, and **Midnight Eternial**. You are all awesome :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter this new chapter!

* * *

"Shizuki-san, your sister is asleep."

"I don't care!" I heard outside my door, jolting me back to consciousness. Asai? The door opened quickly and my brother came rushing through it.

"Karu-chan! Are you okay? Are you alright?**!**"

"I-I'm fine. Could you stop yelling?" I asked. My brother approached the bed I was in and wrapped me in his arms. I winced, as pain spread through my shoulder. He immediately let me go and looked me over.

"When I spoke to you about my sister becoming a guardian, you said it was perfectly safe!" Asai said, turning to face the Headmaster, who had followed him in.

"It _is_ safe. Your sister was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," the Headmaster replied.

"Not to mention, she doesn't have the proper training," said Zero, who had appeared in the doorway.

"She has been trained enough. I've _seen_ you, Karu. You've fought Level Es before…"

"Yeah, with _you_."

"Then she doesn't have the courage," said Zero, bitterly.

"And where were you, huh? Vampire or not, you're a member of the committee too! Where were you when that thing attacked?**!**"

"Asai!" I yelled. He turned back to me. "Stop it, okay? Zero saved me that night. He's the one who killed it," I said.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like him," he said, turning back towards Zero. "The Society has you under their radar, Kiryu. If you want to keep your life, you better stay sharp," said Asai. Was he... _threatening_ him?

"Asai—"

"You should get some rest, Karu. If you don't mind Headmaster, I'd like to have a word with you in private," said Asai, turning to the Headmaster, who nodded and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back," he said, looking back at me, and then going off. Zero was the last one in the room. It was the first time that I had seen him since the attack.

"Uh... I'm sorry that—"

"Don't. He's just being an older brother," Zero replied, before turning to leave.

* * *

I was back on my feet within a few days, and met with Yagari within a week. My stomach was tied in knots as I approached the black haired man, who was wearing an eye patch.

"Yagari-sensei?" I asked. I prayed that he would say that I had the wrong person, but instead, he grunted and nodded at me.

"So you're the other Shizuki kid?" he asked. His voice was rough. He was a very large man. The very image of a model vampire hunter.

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered. I was dead. There's no way I'll be able to survive training under him. He scares me almost as much as the vampires...

"Follow me..." he muttered. And I did, against my better judgment. My shoulder wound healed rather quickly. Asai beamed that is was because I possess the blood of a true vampire hunter. It just made me feel like a mutant... I followed him to a secluded part of campus. It looked to be a clearing, surrounded by a few trees. Zero was waiting there. What was this about?

"Fight Zero," he said. Excuse me?

"Huh?"

"I want to see what I'm stuck working with. So fight Zero," he said again. I still didn't believe him, but I wouldn't dare ask him to repeat it for a third time. He shot me a look and I hurried to the center of the clearing. Zero stood in front of me, looking bored. All the while, I was trembling from head to toe. "I want to see your basic fighting techniques," he said. Basic fighting techniques?

"Ready?" asked Zero. I was surprised he even had the courtesy to ask. When I didn't reply, I guess he took it as a yes. Zero lunged for me as his fist flew through the air and towards my face. Surprisingly to me, I easily evaded the attack. But my glory was short lived, as he kicked me in the back and sent me to the ground. I coughed and wheezed for breath.

"Zero..."

"I thought she'd avoid it..." he replied in earnest.

"Did you have to put so much force behind it?**!**" I asked, gasping for air. He had knocked the wind out of me.

"I was going _easy_ on you..." he replied, annoyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me hastily to my feet. That went on for about two hours. And I think it would've gone on longer, but I think Yagari-sensei was tired of seeing me get my ass kicked, over and over. Truth be told, he probably felt sorry for me.

"Same time tomorrow," he muttered, before walking away, and leaving me to bask in the pain of my aching muscles, or lack thereof.

* * *

"So, who's your favorite?"

A conversation perked my interest as I was walking towards the entrance of the moon dorm with Yuki by my side. A couple of girls from my class were behind us, talking.

"How many times have we had this conversation?"

"However many times it takes for you to say it."

"I am _not_ going to say it."

"Come on! Idol is _so_ much hotter than Wild!"

"I don't think so. Wild is mysterious and sexy..." the girl said, dreamily.

"You're delusional. I mean, _come on_... Kiki, you agree with me right?" she asked the other girl.

"Um... I think Ichijo-senpai is pretty cute..." she replied, shyly. Takuma... I hadn't seen him since I made a fool of myself in front of him. Ugh... the thought of that memory made me sick to my stomach. It also made me remember that I have his manga. I should probably get those back to him soon... I finished them a while ago.

"_Seriously_? Cuter than Idol?**!**" the girl asked.

"It's not just about how hot they are. I mean… I don't know. To me, something about Aido seems fake," she said. Hm... maybe I should become friends with this chick. Something tells me she's the smartest girl here... and the only person who sees past Aido's façade. "With Ichijo-senpai, he always seems sincere. He always smiles kindly to us, and he even said hello to me once, and asked me how I was doing. He just strikes me as a kind spirit," she said. Her friends were quiet for a moment.

"I can't believe you said that my Idol is fake! And Aido-senpai is nice too!"

"You didn't hear anything I said, did you?"

Yuki and I stopped as the girls walked ahead of us. "So Karuko, how's your shoulder?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's a lot better. Thanks for asking..." I replied.

"When I was walking behind you, I noticed the bruises on your legs. Are those all from training?" she asked. I looked down at my legs. I hadn't realized how bad I bruised. I then wondered how I was even standing.

"Oh... yeah, I guess so. Zero kinda put me in my place," I replied. Yuki looked shocked.

"Yagari-sensei had you fighting with _Zero_?**!** He didn't tell me that! What a jerk! He should know that Zero has an unfair advantage over you!" Yuki replied. Yeah, well... be that as it may.

"_KYAH_! The gate is opening!" a girl announced, making all the others go into a frenzy.

"Are you sure you can handle them today?" asked Yuki.

"No... but do I have a choice? Besides, Zero isn't even here yet," I said. Yuki looked around. I guess she hasn't noticed.

"I'm gonna kill him..." she muttered. "Just do the best you can," she said, hurrying towards the girls. I did the same, assuming my role as the human barrier.

"Hey, stay back!" I heard Yuki yell.

"Would you knock it off?**!**"

The girls were as unruly as ever as the gates to the moon dorm opened. I hadn't missed this at all.

"Good morning, ladies!" . . . _morning_?

"KYAH!"

"IDOL!"

"It's time to go back to the dorms!" I yelled.

"Hello Yuki." I turned my head to see Kaname, stopping to talk with Yuki. At the same time, Zero was walking towards me. But he had his eyes on Yuki.

"Oh! Hello Kaname!" Yuki replied, blushing. When I looked back at Zero, I noticed that he rolled his eyes. And he looked even more pissed off than usual, if that's even possible.

"Lovely weather, isn't it Idol?"

"Not as lovely as you enticing ladies."

"KYAH!"

"So kind!"

"Oh look! Look, it's Wild!"

"And Shiki-san!"

"Follow them!"

"Huh?**!**"

"No, stop it girls!" Yuki yelled, blowing her whistle. The girls made their way further down the walkway. I heaved a heavy sigh. I was useless. And it didn't help that I was still sore from these nighttime beatings. I was about to go help Yuki when—

"Shizuki-san? It's nice to see you patrolling again."

I turned around and came face to face with him. I froze on the spot. Everything about him came rushing back to me. His blonde hair, his green eyes, his friendly smile... it was times like these that I hated being a vampire hunter. His fangs would go unnoticed to any other person who didn't know where to look. But to me, they stuck out as if they were glowing.

"I'm glad that your shoulder seems to be healed," he said. That girl had been right. This is just who Takuma is. He's friendly to everyone. Still, I was frozen. It was so embarrassing. "Well, I'll see you around!" he said with a smile, waving to me as he walked on.

"W-w-wait!" I yelled at him, impulsively. He turned towards me, looking surprised. I was surprised at my own self. I dug through my school bag and pulled out the manga he had left for me while I was in the hospital. "Thank you for lending me these... it was very kind of you and I really enjoyed them," I said quickly. He immediately smiled at me and I think a portion of my heart stopped.

"I think you misunderstood. Those are yours. As in, the ones you ordered," he replied.

"Huh?**!** But... I never picked them up. I didn't even pay for—"

"Relax," he chuckled. His laughter was like music. "It's all taken care of. In fact, why don't you come to the moon dorm later tonight and pick some more out of my collection. What do you say?" he asked.

_Me_? Go to the _moon _dorm? The thought of it made me go stiff. I'd go insane in there! My brain was screaming at me to run for it. To get as far away from Takuma Ichijo as possible. I couldn't possibly go to the moon dorm! But, for some reason, the word that spilled out of my lips was—

"Sure."

"Great! I'll be waiting for you outside the gates after your training," he said, turning and walking towards the Academy with the other nigh class students. _What have I done_?

* * *

Training went just about as well as I expected. And as I expected, I got my ass kicked. Zero had just sent me to the ground. And that's where I was laying now, flat on my back as I was trying to catch my breath.

"You can't let your guard down, Shizuki! You have to always be alert! Watch your front while watching your back!" Yagari-sensei yelled at me. Watch my _front_ while watching my _back_? _How_?**!** That makes no sense! Zero extended his hand to me, and I took it as he roughly pulled me back to my feet.

"We're done here. I won't be here tomorrow, but I still expect you to spar with Zero," he said, walking away. I leaned up against a tree and slid down it. My entire body was pounding in pain. I don't see how these training sessions are helping me, unless the point is to get me as bruised as possible.

"You're really pathetic..." Zero said. I chuckled coldly.

"Don't pay me any compliments," I muttered.

"You know, I had a twin brother," he said. I raised my head to look up at Zero. I was young when his family was slaughtered, but I do remember it. A lot of people talked about the Kiryu brothers. Giving birth to twins is one of the greatest taboos among vampire hunters.

"Because we were twins, my brother was the one who got screwed over. He wanted to fight, but he was weak and he always fell ill. So what I don't understand is how much you suck when you have no handicaps. You're not a twin. The talents that your parents passed to your brother were passed to you as well. You have all the tools you need to become a great fighter, but you're too much of a coward to use them," he said.

"Why would I want to use them?" I asked. Zero looked angry for a moment, causing my heartbeat to quicken. The fear that I hold for Zero has changed since the first time I met him, but it's still fear nonetheless. "You of all people should understand Zero. Your family, my parents... they were vampire hunters and look at where they are now! They're dead! Our families were the greatest fighters of their time. They were _professionals_, so what chance do I have?**!** I don't want to fight because I don't want to die! It's shameless and selfish of me, but I still—"

"Is that why you were gonna let the vampire who murdered your mother kill you, that day in town?"

"How did you—?"

"Or is that why you let that level E nearly take your shoulder off?" he asked. I was standing now. Much closer to him than I was comfortable with but—

"I didn't let that vampire do—!"

"You already have a death wish, Shizuki! So if you wanna kill yourself, you might as well do it in a way that will honor your family," he said. "And if I were you, I'd back away from me."  
I gasped and jumped away from him. He wasn't serious, was he? Does Zero have control? I can't fight him off. "If you don't calm down, you'll have them all running here in a few minutes."

"Zero! Stop tormenting Karuko-kun!" yelled Yuki, coming out of the woods. Zero remained still for a moment, and then backed away from me. I took in a large, faltering breath. I looked at Yuki. She had a bandage around her neck... had that always been there? Did a vampire... drink from her?**!** Zero... the way he regards her...

"I have to go," I said quickly, hurrying away.

"Karuko-kun, wait! You shouldn't— see what you did Zero?**!** You jerk! It's bad enough you give her a beating every night!" Yuki yelled, hitting Zero. Something is going on between them. I haven't been here very long, and I shouldn't know their business but... keeping a vampire alive by your own means is forbidden! Or did he drink from her without her consent?**!** No... if he had, I doubt she would've been acting that way. What is going on here?

I kept walking until I reached the outside gates of the moon dorm and I froze. Sure enough, Takuma stood right outside, looking angelic in the moon light. I couldn't believe it. I had actually come. Though, I think I did it mostly just to get away from Zero. When Takuma saw me, he smiled and made his way over to where I was standing.

"Shizuki-san, you came! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it," he said, chuckling.

"Ha!" I replied, forcing a laugh. I had to relax. I just have to... _not_ think about all the vampires that are here... fuck.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling in the woods..." he said.

"Yeah, training..." I replied. I sounded like a five year old... Takuma only continued to grace me with his million dollar smile.

"Let's go inside then. You'll catch a cold if we stay out here for too long," he said. Again, every part of me said no, except my heart.

"Yeah," I replied. I slowly began walking next to him. It was the longest walk of my life. We walked through the gates and I got a good look at the moon dorm for the first time. Really, it didn't look much different from the sun dorm, except I knew a bunch of vampire were inside, and not a bunch of sleeping humans.

"Who's this?" asked a gruff voice from the shadows. I jumped away from it and into Takuma, who securely put his arm around me.

"Don't worry. She's a guardian of the academy," he said, pointing out my disciplinary committee sash.

"Hmph," he groaned and turned away. I guess that was him giving me his approval, because Takuma ushered me on. We reached the large doors and stopped.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. There was no doubt about it. He could hear my heartbeat. _I_ could hear my heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied quickly. He chuckled.

"In that case, you should try to relax. I promise, you're safe here," he said. "And don't worry, but the others might tease you."

"Huh?**!**"

"Well... probably just Hanabusa," he said, opening the door. Of course, I would come on the day that they were all congregated in the entrance hall. All of their heads turned in my direction. "Everyone, this is Karuko Shizuki-san!" Takuma declared, taking my hand and pulling me into the building.

"Oh yeah... the vampire hunter," said Aido, looking me over. The others didn't say anything. Most of them turned away, uninterested, but Aido stood and walked towards me. I felt Takuma put his hand on my shoulder. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hanabusa Aido," he said, taking my hand and raising it to his lips. I couldn't pull my hand away here. Not in front of all of them. I felt the brush of his cool lips, and then... was he smelling my hand?**!**

"Hanabusa..." I looked up and Kain, who was now standing behind Aido.

"Relax, Akatsuki... I'm jealous, Takuma. You picked such a sultry one. No doubt it's the vampire hunter blood that runs through her veins," he said, as I watched him lick one of his fangs. I felt Takuma's grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Aido."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. At the top of the steps stood Kaname. If I was scared before, it was nothing compared to now.

"K-K-Kaname-sama!" Aido exclaimed. "I thought you were resting?**!**"

"That's no way to treat a guest, Aido," said Kaname, ignoring Aido and walking down the steps towards me. "Though, Shizuki-san, it's quite foolish of you to come here. Alone," said Kaname.

"It's okay. I'm accompanying Shizuki-san tonight. She's just going browse my manga collection and be on her way. If you'll excuse us," said Takuma, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. This was so embarrassing. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to just walk in, unnoticed. Their eyes followed us until we were out of sight.

"Sorry about that," Takuma said, giving me an embarrassed smile that made my heart skip a beat. We stopped at a door. "Alright. Welcome to my room!" he said, opening the door. I stepped inside. It was pretty big for a dorm room, but that wasn't what first caught my eye. He had an entire shelved wall lined with nothing but manga.

"You weren't kidding..." I said, gazing at all the manga.

"Nope! I can't get enough of it! I know I don't look it, but I'm quite the otaku," he said, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How many series do you—"

"Three hundred twenty-four are here. The rest are at my house," he said. The rest?**!** I walked up to shelves, skimming across the titles. "You even collect the magazines... Shōnen Jump... Shōnen Gangan... _LaLa_?" I asked.

"What? Guys can't enjoy shōjo manga?" he asked, jokingly.

"No, it's just unusual. I love shōjo manga," I laughed, and then cut myself off. I was laughing with him?

"Well, shōnen is on the left and shōjo is on the right. And yaoi is on the top shelf, if you're into it," he said. I didn't know where to begin. I ran my fingers across the spines of the volumes, then stopped, allowing them to linger on a shōjo manga I had never heard of before. My heart began to beat faster as I realized where I was. I was alone with Takuma, in his dorm room. But... he's just being friendly, right? He's kind to everybody. He's just trying to be friends with the new girl... right?**!**

"Ichijo-san... why are you so kind to me? Really... I've caused you nothing but trouble," I said. I hadn't been paying attention, and I was suddenly jerked back to earth when I felt his hand over mine. His cool, large hand... he was so close to me!

"Well, I'm hoping..." he began, but trailed off. Again, I found myself frozen. They only thing moving was my rapid heartbeat. He then wrapped his hand around mine. "I'm hoping that one day, you'll no longer tremble at my touch," he said sadly.

Are those the words of a guy who just wants to be friends?**!** I gasped. I was shaking from head to foot.

"I... I-I- I should go," I said, panicking. I turned around and headed for the door. I didn't take two steps out before I saw Aido and Kain, standing in the hallway, blocking my exit. I stumbled backwards, away from them, and then I ran into someone from behind. I looked up to see Takuma, smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry for startling you like that. Would you like me to escort you out?"

"N-no, I'm sorry, I—" Wait... no I wasn't. I wasn't sorry for anything. But when I looked into his eyes, I felt like I should be. What is he doing to me?**!**

"Well, you shouldn't leave without taking a series with you. What do you like?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me back into his room. "I hope you don't mind if I close the door. Hanabusa is so nosy!"

"Takuma, you—!"

"Let's go, Hanabusa," I heard Kain say from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry if they frightened you," said Takuma, approaching me. His eyes...

"No... it's my fault," I replied, unable to look away from him. He only gave me a kind smile and walked over to his manga wall.

"Now, I understand that my collection is overwhelming, so tell me what kind of manga you're into and I'll find my best recommendation," he said, scanning his wall.

"Uh... well, I've kind of been in a shōjo phase lately..." I replied.

"Uh-huh... any certain variety?"

"Well... um..." My face got unnaturally hot. He looked back at me, and I immediately averted my eyes, so I wouldn't get sucked into his gaze.

"Aw... you're blushing! Look, there's no need to be embarrassed. I've read them all as well," he said with a smile.

"Lately, I've been reading... manga with... girls and... vampires," I said quietly. I looked up at Takuma, who had a small smile playing on his face. He looked at me, grinning.

"I thought you were afraid of vampires?" he asked, with a sad smile.

"Eh... I- I'm—!"

"Don't be so embarrassed! I'm flattered, honestly," he said, laughing. "Besides, I have _a lot_ of vampire manga! I find them all so hilarious that I just can't help myself," he said, browsing through the titles. The more time I spend with him, the less he seems like a vampire. "Have you ever read this series?" he asked, holding it up so I could see the cover art. It didn't look familiar to me, so I shook my head 'no' and he grabbed the rest of the series. He put the volumes in a bag, and then handed it to me. "Here you go! I think you'll like it. It's one of my favorites," he said.

"Thanks..."

"It's my pleasure. It's getting late… want me to walk you out?" he asked. I nodded. I've had my fill for one night... He opened the door and I walked out into the hallway. I was happy to see that no other vampires were lingering around. We walked back through the entrance hall and out the large wooden doors of the dorm.

"Uh... Kaname won't—?"

"Don't worry. I think he already has something on his mind. He seems troubled. He might scold me about bring you here later, but he shouldn't bother you."

"Is it _that_ bad?"

"Guardian or not, he doesn't like it when humans come to our dorm. But whatever he says, I don't regret it. I'm really happy you came tonight," he said with a smile.

"Me too," I said, automatically. _What was I saying_?**!** "Uh... look, thanks a lot. You've been really kind to me and I really appreciate you loaning me your manga. I can make it to the headmaster's building from here," I said. We had walked back through the gates, and I could already see the building.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You've already done so much for me tonight," I said.

"Very well, but if you don't mind..." he said, taking my hand. "I'm a little bit jealous that Hanabusa got to sneak a kiss on you before me," he said, raising my hand up to his lips. "Do you mind?"

"Please."

As I felt his lips brush against the top of my hand, butterflies filled my stomach. His lips were so cool and soft. When he lifted his head to look at me, I could still see his fangs in his smile, which made all the butterflies in my stomach drop dead.

"Oh! Ichijo-sama, you're outside?**!** Your new books arrived today! Where would you like them?**!**"

I looked, and a maid was standing outside of the doors of the dorm. I couldn't tell if she was a vampire or not, but furthermore... the night class has _maids_?**!**

"I'll be inside in a moment!" he called back.

"_More _books?" I asked. He didn't have enough?

"Of course. I've already read all of the ones in my room!" he said, smiling. Unbelievable... "I'll watch to make sure you make it to the Headmaster's safely. I'll see you in the evening, Shizuki-san," said Takuma.

"S-see you," I replied, as I took a step back. It wasn't until then that I realized he had been holding my hand the entire time. "Uh, thanks again," I said, taking my hand back and bowing my head to him, and then hurrying towards the headmaster's. I don't understand my relationship with him at all! Whenever I'm with him I'm nervous, but calm. I'm frightened of what he is, but I'm taken with who he is. And feeling all these things at once makes me seem about as intelligent as a baby... all I do is make a fool out of myself around him. I'm such a coward. And then I can't help but wonder if this is all just a trick. Is he using his vampire charm against me?

I shouldn't even be having this argument with myself in the first place… because Takuma Ichijo is a vampire. And vampires are horrid, evil creatures. They're sins against nature that drink the life out of humans in order to survive. Beasts in human form. I know this. I've known this my whole life, and it's consumed me and made me the spineless person I am today.

So why is it that for the first time in my life, I'm questioning all the beliefs that I've always held in my heart to be true?

* * *

(**A/N**): Finally, some Karuko/Takuma togetherness! And I know that I always make them fight, but I really _do _like Zero. It's Kaname that I can't stand... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more! And if you liked it, you should review! Please? Pretty please? With [insert Vampire Knight character of choice] on top? Thanks for reading! . . . review.

stacyTHEemo :)


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N**): Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of Who We Are! I'm sorry about the wait. I hadn't planned on making you guys wait this long... but here I am! I'd like to thank anyone who may be reading this. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to ^.^

I would also like to thank my ever faithful reviewers: **TwilightAnimeGamer**, **MargaSey**, and **Midnight Eternial**. Your reviews really encourage me to keep writing ^.^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I was a little unsure about it at first, but I think it came out okay :)

* * *

"We're done," said Zero, who yet again, had me lying against the hard, cold ground, panting for breath.

"Are you okay, Karuko?" asked Yuki, walking over me. About halfway through practice, she had decided to come and watch. I'm not sure why... maybe people think it's amusing to see a girl get her ass kicked by a vampire boy who's twice her size...

"Yeah. I'm great. No problem— ow..." I moaned as sat up.

"Zero, you really shouldn't fight with Karuko as hard as you do. She's not like you!" Yuki said. Zero just rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"Make sure she gets to the headmaster's," said Zero, disappearing from sight.

"Wait a minute... _you_ should help her!" Yuki yelled in his direction.

"It's fine... I can make it there myself," I said, wincing as a stood up. How much longer will I be able to handle this?

"No, I'll come with you. Besides, I don't think Kaname would like it if you detoured to the moon dorm again," Yuki replied. Her tone was light, but I could tell that she was serious. Yeah... I'll admit that going to the moon dorm at Takuma's request wasn't one of my best ideas. But I can't say that I completely regret it.

"Speaking of Kaname..." I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "What exactly is your relationship with him? You two seem really close," I said with a smile. Maybe if she tells me about her and Kaname, I can get some perspective on my relationship with Takuma.

"Kaname saved me from a vampire when I was really young. It's actually my first memory. And ever since then, we've been very close. He's a symbol of safety for me. When I'm with him, I know he won't hurt me. I guess you could say that I love him..." she said quietly. _Love_?

"How do you… _feel_ around him?" I asked. Yuki blushed, embarrassed.

"It's like all I have to do is gaze into his eyes, and I'm under his spell... it's a little frightening. I see him and my stomach ties in knots. Though, I doubt he feels the same way..." she replied sadly. I thought about it... that's how I feel whenever I'm with Takuma. I can't be _in love_ with him... no. There's no way. He's a vampire with a pretty face, who just happens to always say things that make my heart melt. And I'm a vampire hunter. That's it. It's all an act. _Please_ let it be an act! "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason!" I replied quickly. We were about to pass the moon dorm when both Yuki and I stopped in our tracks. There was a black car outside the gates and all the lights seemed to be on inside.

"What's going on?" she asked no one in particular. I didn't have to get any closer to the dorm to be able to know—

"A vampire. A _very old_ and _very powerful_ vampire. Come on, we should go," I said, hurrying past the car, but Yuki was no longer at my side. She was walking towards the gates. "Yuki!" I yelled as quietly as possible.

"This is serious. Only night class students are allowed to be on school grounds."

"Well, they obviously know he's here and everything seems fine so let's just go!" I replied. Though still, Yuki passed through the gate, and the creepy gatekeeper waved her through. "Why don't you just ask him?**!**" I begged, following her, receiving the same grunt from the old man as Yuki did.

"Wait... I think I heard Headmaster talking about a visitor... who was it again?" she pondered. I didn't care. This vampire's presence is so overbearing. I didn't wanna get any closer, but for some reason, I still followed Yuki up to the door and listened.

"… one who doesn't understand. A friendship based on a fictitious peace... in the small world of this academy..."

I watched as Yuki's cheeks went pink, and then she burst through the doors. I lunged to grab her, to stop her, but I was too late. "Cross Academy is truly peaceful!" she exclaimed.

"Yuki?**!**"

That voice made me freeze, causing me lose my balance and fall into the doorway, landing at Yuki's feet. "Shizuki-san?**!**" Takuma questioned. Oh God. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Standing between Takuma and myself was exactly what I had sensed. A _very _old, _very _powerful, _very _scary looking vampire. His angry stare pierced me. I'm sure he didn't appreciate our eavesdropping. I stumbled to my feet, but I wouldn't so much as breathe in his presence.

"I would love to hear why the headmaster considers this place peaceful. I even heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the academy grounds the other day. Even worse, the President of that forsaken Society is having a vampire hunter trained here. Isn't that correct?" he asked, looking straight through me.

"Ah... s-sorry for interrupting, sir. Come on Yuki, let's go," I hissed.

"Karuko, I didn't _make_ you follow me. You're supposed to go to the headmaster's after training anyway," she said. I couldn't believe it. She was actually _scolding_ me! "Sir, allow me to take you to Headmaster Cross. I'm sure he'd like to speak with you," said Yuki.

"Don't you have a job to do? You say this child is going there anyway... escort me, vampire hunter," he said. My mind went blank, and it probably looked like my soul had left my body. I don't wanna escort him anywhere! I'm sure he's a couple thousand years old! He can find it himself!

"Grandfather, Shizuki-san isn't really supposed to be—"

_GRANDFATHER_?**!**?**!**

"I don't see the problem, being that we're both going to the same place."

"Sir, I insist that I—"

"I insist that you go perform the duties which were entrusted to you, guardian."

"Then I should accompany—"

"Do you not _trust_ me, Takuma?" he asked. Takuma paused for a moment before replying.

"Of course I do, grandfather."

"Right. Then we should be going. Kuran-sama doesn't permit me to stay out this late," I said, finally speaking up. Takuma and Yuki looked at me, completely shocked. I wasn't going to be getting out of this. My entire body shook as Takuma's grandfather approached me.

"Very well," he said. I turned, walking away from the dorm. I could feel his presence close behind me.

"The headmaster's building is j-just on the other side of the Academy," I said, my voice faltering. It wasn't long before he was walking at my side, and I had to walk faster to keep up with his long strides.

"Tell me... what do you think of my grandson, Takuma?" he asked. I hoped that he didn't realize that I had stumbled over my feet for a fraction of a second, but he probably did. My blood rushed to my face. What kind of question is this?**!** He couldn't possibly know...

"I c-can't say anything with certainty. I've only been a student here for about a month, Ichijo-sama. And I don't see your grandson very often, except when the classes switch," I lied, keeping my head down. There is no way that I wanna get on his bad side. I'm sure the last thing he wants is for Takuma to be fraternizing with a vampire hunter.

"And what do other girls say?" he asked. This was getting unbearable.

"I believe they like him. They say that he's very handsome, and the kindest of the night class," I said. Takuma's grandfather grunted in disapproval, causing me to gasp. Then he chuckled. The bitterness of it sent chills down my spine.

"Now I understand why you were permitted to attend this Academy... Is this where the Society decided to hide their shame? As if it isn't shameful enough that your parents died at the hands of vampires, they had you. A spineless coward. Perhaps your brother may finally bring some honor to your family name... or maybe he'll just follow in your parents' footsteps—"

"We're here," I said quickly, darting past him and to the door of the building. He followed me in and I led him to the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster Cross, you have a visitor," I said, opening the door for Takuma's grandfather, who walked in.

"Kaien."

"Oh. Hello Ichio-san. It's nice to see you. Please take a seat," said the headmaster, getting up from his desk.

"Thank you for your company, Shizuki-san," said Ichio. Company? All you did was insult me.

"Yes, I should be going," I said, turning.

"Thank you, Karuko-kun," the Headmaster beamed as I shut the door behind me. I didn't stop walking until I was in my room. I absentmindedly put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I just wanted to feel safe again...

* * *

"Cross! Where's Kiryu?**!**" demanded sensei. I jolted at the suddenness of his voice. I didn't get much sleep last night. I looked over to the seat next to me, and sure enough, it was empty. Because the class was full and no one dared sit next to Zero, I was assigned this forsaken seat on my first day. Don't even ask me how my first week of classes went... I scoffed. Zero skipped classes all the time, but god forbid he not show up for a training session...

"I haven't seen him all morning, sensei," said Yuki. She sounded exhausted.

"Between you and Shizuki-san, I'd think that one of you would be able to get him to show up to class..." he grumbled, and then began the lecture. I listened partially, writing down something important occasionally. Meanwhile, all I could seem to think about was the night before, with Asato Ichijo. I still can't believe that he's Takuma's grandfather. I mean, Takuma's so kind, and his grandfather was just—

"Shizuki!"

"Yes?**!**" I asked, startled, turning towards sensei. I was surprised to see that the classroom was empty, with the exception of myself, sensei, and Yuki, who had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Stop daydreaming and go to your next class. And take her with you," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Yes sir," I replied, getting up from my seat and grabbing my things. I walked over to Yuki, giving her a gentle shove. "Class is over..." I muttered. She stirred, looked around and then bolted upright.

"I fell asleep?**!**"

"You sound surprised..." sensei said sarcastically.

"Yeah... well, I'm gonna go ahead. I'll see you later," I said, walking for the exit.

"Yeah, see you," she said sleepily, as she packed her things. I had just made it to the next building when I saw a mob of girls out in front.

"What the...?" I walked closer and I realized just who they were mobbing. Butterflies filled my stomach as I saw him. Oh shit... it's too soon. I'm still freaking out over last night! When our eyes locked, I began to shake.

"Takuma-san, what brings you here?"

"You look great today!"

"Do you need help with anything, Ichijo-kun?" The girls bombarded him with silly questions and pointless statements.

"No, no. I actually came because I have to talk to Shizuki-san about an important disciplinary committee matter," Takuma said, giving the girls an embarrassed smile and walking towards me. They all moaned and groaned, while I stood frozen in place. "Do you mind? It won't take very long."

"Sure," I replied, as I followed him into an empty classroom. An _empty_ classroom?**!**

"Do you mind if I close the door?" he asked. We can't keep it open? What if I need to scream for help? No. Takuma wouldn't hurt anyone… right?

"Why would I mind?" I replied. He did so, locking it as well. The fluttering in my stomach disappeared and was replaced with a painful aching. He turned to me, looking much more serious than usual, though, he wasn't frightening. He just looked sad...

"Shizuki-san, I want to apologize to you for last night. You shouldn't have had to do that, but my grandfather can be persistent..." Takuma said. Yeah, no kidding. "He didn't do anything to frighten you, did he?" asked Takuma, looking worried.

"He... h-he's frightening in general. I mean... damn it, he didn't even seem human!" I exclaimed, and then covered my mouth with my hands. Why was I talking like this?

"That's because he's not human. I'm not either… you know that," Takuma said with a sad smile. I suddenly stiffened. It was like the light bulb finally went off. Takuma was absolutely right. He's _not_ human... so why is it that I've come to regard him as one? Why am I trying to fool myself into believing that he's something different?

"B-But that's the thing! My world used to be so clean cut! There were humans and there were vampires. My world was black and white, and then I met you! I met you... and I started seeing gray, b-because you smile at me, and ask me how I am, and... and you're so kind and you say sweet things that make me melt... b-but you're not supposed to do any of those things! Because you're _not_ human! You're a _vampire_! And vampires don't care! They don't love! They just… they hunt and manipulate and play with human's emotions when they get bored! So... s-so please stop. Because I can't handle this. Stop being so kind to me, because I can't risk developing feelings for you! I really can't handle another person that I care about leaving me right now, so just stop what you're doing... because I need to go back to black and white. It's all I know."

I kept my head down as I fought back tears. What had come over me? Why am I acting like this?**!** Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me into his chest. I tried hard to keep still, but my body, between my nerves and being on the verge of crying, wouldn't stop shaking. Still, he held me closely.

"I never try to be somebody else when I'm with you. Smiling, being nice... it's just who I am. And contrary to what you believe, vampires can love. I've seen it..." he said softly. Acting on impulse, I wrapped my arms around him in return. He stiffened in surprised, but then relaxed again. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, but I don't want you to live in a world of black and white either. I'm a vampire. Don't try to fool yourself into thinking that I'm anything less... but I'm a lot more too."

"Karuko-kun?**!**"

I jumped at the sound of Yuki's voice outside of the door. "Karuko? Takuma? Are you in there?**!**"

Takuma and I stepped away from each other and he walked towards the door. As soon as he unlocked it, Yuki burst through. "Hello Yuki!"

"Takuma? What are you doing out here?**!** You know you're not allowed on campus during the day."

"I'm sorry, but I had to speak with Shizuki-san."

"Karuko, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied quickly. I was still shaken.

"Thank you for your time, Shizuki-san. I'll be on my way," said Takuma, as he took his leave. Once he was out of sight, I released a large, quivering breath. How could I have said those things to him? I was so rude. And he did nothing to deserve it.

"Are you sure you're okay? What did Takuma say to you?" asked Yuki.

"It was nothing... he just apologized about his grandfather," I replied, walking away from Yuki and towards my next class.

* * *

"What in the hell is your problem tonight? You're right back where you started!" Zero yelled at me. He had just punched me in the chest, knocking me off my feet. And it wasn't the first time he landed a hit on me tonight. And his moves had been fairly simple. But I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Takuma and his grandfather. "Is this because of that high and mighty aristocrat?" he asked, smartly. He just had to go there, didn't he? But how did he even know?

"You saw? You saw and you didn't even help me?**!**" I asked as I tried to kick him. He easily evaded.

"It's not my responsibility to save you! And Yuki told me, stupid!" he yelled. I tried to hit him, again and again. But I couldn't concentrate and he laughed bitterly at my pathetic attempts. "Why don't you just give up now? Stop wasting my time and go snuggle up with Takuma Ichijo. That's what you really want, right? I'm sure he'll protect you from the big, bad—"

I had reared my hand back and sent it flying for Zero's face, but he caught my wrist in his hand. His grip on me was tight and I winced at his grasp. "Not fast enough," he said, shoving my wrist at me. Who in the hell does this guy think he is?**!**

"What the fuck is _your_ problem?**!**" I yelled back at him. "I didn't do anything for you to treat me like this! Why don't you go drink some more of Yuki's blood, huh?**!** Maybe then you'll stop being such an assho—!"

Zero grabbed me roughly and pushed me up against a tree. I winced upon impact and then looked up at Zero. All of the temporary courage I had gathered disappeared. I wasn't here with Zero anymore. I was here with a vampire. "Don't talk to me about Yuki," he said. His voice was grave as his hold on me tightened. I trembled beneath him as he brought his lips closer and closer to my neck. I closed my eyes tight and whimpered as I felt his breath. Suddenly, he groaned with frustration in my ear.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, you damn coward," he growled. "Go..." he said, turning and walking away from me. But my legs wouldn't move. He had scared me stiff. I looked at him from behind. Was he... shaking? With his hands, he gripped his head.

"Zer—"

"Get away from me!" he yelled, turning back towards me. I stopped breathing when my eyes met his, which were glowing red. Apparently, that was the kind of motivation I needed. I gasped and turned to run. I may have run five paces before he caught my arm and spun me into his chest. With one arm, he held me into him. With the other, he caressed my neck. Chills ran up my spine. "Relax, Karuko... just pretend that I'm Takuma," he whispered into my ear. His voice didn't even sound like his.

"Zero, let me go," I said, struggling in his grasp. He only held on tighter. I felt his breath on my neck as he laughed bitterly at my expense.

"Consider it a favor. I'm breaking you in for Ichijo," he said, as I felt him lick my neck.

"Stop—!"

"Zero!"

I was suddenly pulled backwards by a force. I was lying on top of Zero, while he laid paralyzed on the ground. "Karuko, are you okay?**!** He didn't bite you, did he?" asked Yuki, coming over to me to help me up.

"No..." I replied, shaking my head. I placed my hand over my neck. I could still feel his lips there though.

"I'm sorry, Zero. You know I don't like to use that charm against you, but I thought... you should go back to the headmaster's, Karuko," said Yuki, turning back towards me. I looked at Zero. His eyes were back to normal, but he wouldn't look at anyone. He just kept his eyes looking straight ahead. I nodded and turned around, hurrying back to the headmaster's. I was eager to put as much distance between me and Zero Kiryu as possible.

* * *

"How are you doing? How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine, Asai. I'm okay," I answered into the phone.

"How about training? Yagari-sensei isn't being too hard on you, is he?"

I hadn't told Asai that Yagari had left on an assignment and that I had been training with Zero. He probably wouldn't be too happy about it. Especially if he knew about last night... "He's tough, but I think I'm improving," I replied as convincingly as I could.

"I always knew you could fight. Train hard and you'll be out of there in no time," said Asai. If he only knew...

"Yeah... so do you think I could see you sometime?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll come to the Academy after my assignment."

"Assignment?" I asked. I knew that my brother was capable. But the thought of him going out and hunting level Es made me feel sick.

"Relax, Karu-chan. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be back within a few days. It'll be fine," he said. I sighed.

"You always give me that pep talk before you go on an assignment."

"And I always come back to see you," he replied.

"Yeah, you better."

"Karuko, are you ready?" asked Yuki, coming into my room. It was about time to go patrol the girls.

"Yeah, just one minute..." I replied.

"I'll let you go, okay? If you need me at all while I'm gone, call my cell and leave me a message. Don't be surprised if I don't pick up."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I always am. And that goes double for you."

"Love you, Asai."

"Love you too, little sister," he replied, and then I heard the dial tone.

"Was that your brother?" asked Yuki as I hung up the phone.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Why did you tell me?**!** You could've stayed and talked to him, I would've left!"

"It's okay... he had to go anyway," I lied.

"Alright... if you say so. We should probably get going. The night class will be out any minute," said Yuki

"Right," I replied, preparing to follow her out of my room, but was stopped when I saw Headmaster Cross standing in my doorway.

"Hello girls. Actually Yuki... if you don't mind, I need to speak with Karuko-kun for a moment," said the Headmaster.

"Oh... okay. Should I tell Zero that she can't train tonight?" asked Yuki.

"No, there'll be plenty of time for that," the Headmaster replied with a smile. _Of course_...

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight Karuko," said Yuki, leaving my room.

"See you," I replied, and then turned towards the headmaster. He smiled.

"Come to my office," he said, walking away. I followed him to his office and took a seat. As did he.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with the President today. She asked for an update and I told her that you've made significant improvement."

"You told her what?"

"I told her that you've improved and you already seem to be getting over your fear of vampires," he said. I just sat there, staring at the headmaster. He was joking... right?

"W-why would you tell her that?**!** I can't live up to that! None of that's true! I mean, what if she comes here or expects me to start going on assignments or something?**!**"

"Would you relax? First off, the President would never come to Cross Academy to see you. And she still knows you're far away from becoming a vampire hunter. You should be thanking me. I'm trying to get her off of your case."

"By telling her that I'm becoming a better fighter?**!** That's not gonna help! She's just going to expect me to join my brother and fight professionally! And I do not—!"

"Trust me, Karuko... I know. I know that the last thing you want to do is to become a vampire hunter—"

"Really? You're realizing that _now_?"

"The Hunters Society is corrupt. It's hard to get out. I'm surprised that I've made it out as far as I have... Karuko, I'm going to do my best to get you out of the grip of the Society but you still have to train. I have a feeling that there's going to be a war soon and I'm gonna need your help."

I had never seen Headmaster Cross so serious. I was a little intimidated. He has the same effect on me as Kaname... he makes me feel like a child. "That being said... the President gave me your first assignment!" he said, his mood switching from serious to oddly lighthearted. I just sat there, still trying to understand what he just said. Because there is no way he just said that the President gave me an assignment. "You look like you've just seen a ghost... don't stress over it. In actuality, it's Zero's assignment. But she wants you to shadow him. Zero has order's to kill a level E, while you have to observe Zero's performance."

"Just so I'm clear... you expect me to _spy_ on _Zero_?"

"Shadow him, yes. And in the event that he cannot fulfill his duties, you're to kill the level E," said the headmaster. He was joking, right?

"_I'm_ supposed to spy on _him_? And _I'm_ supposed to kill it if something goes wrong?**!** Shouldn't it be in reverse?**!** No! I'm not doing it! There's no way I'm going into town. Zero's a lot stronger than I am and he can handle this himsel—"

"The President is aware of Zero's situation. She feels that because Zero is turning into a level E himself, that he'll be hesitant to kill this one. You have to go to see how he performs the job. You're to go straight to the Society afterwards and report directly to her. You can't deny this assignment anymore than Zero can. I'll inform him of it later tonight," he said. I was frozen in the chair. Damn old man... if he hadn't lied to the President, none of this would be happening to me!

"When is—?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?**!**" I asked, panicked. I have to hunt a vampire _tomorrow_?**!**

"Yep. And I would be very cautious, Karuko-kun. The level E that you're hunting has taken to murdering young women, about your age. Be careful!" he said, raising from his chair and walking to the door. It felt like someone stuck a hot knife into my stomach. Why was this happening to me? "Are you coming Karuko?"

This is insane. I can't go back into town. Not yet. And I definitely have no desire find a Level E who kills teenage girls. This has to be some cruel joke. The President just wants me dead. That's it, right?**!** She's planning that I'll get on Zero's nerves and he'll kill me, _right_?**!**

"Karuko? Are you alright? You're sweating..."

* * *

(**A/N**): You don't know how many times I wrote Karuko's "black and white" speech. It took me awhile to finally come up with something that I was proud of. I hope you all liked it too ^.^ And another thing I had been fighting with myself on was if I would follow the plot of the manga, or do my own thing. I'll probably follow the manga loosely... but who knows. I'll go wherever the story takes me.

Again, thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. If you have the time, please leave a review! They're much appreciated!

stacyTHEemo :)


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N**): Hello my darlings and welcome to chapter 6! I can't believe that I'm already on chapter 6... I feel like I just started writing this story... but anyway... thank you to all of you who have read and added this story to your alerts or favorites lists ^.^ And a very special OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH 8D to my chapter 5 reviewers!

**ChiyoChi-Yamamoto**: I'm so glad that you enjoyed chapter five! And I know... I'm mean to Takuma... but maybe not for long ;)

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you for reading and for your interest in my story! Sorry I can't help more by drawing... but I'm really terrible at it '~'

**Emi and Alex**: Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^.^

**TwilightAnimeGamer**: My ever faithful reviewer! HaHa. Thank you so much for your continued support since the beginning! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**kelly70702**: Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you like it! And thanks for commenting on my chapter length, because I agree. Short chapters suck.

**Ippen shinde miru**: I'm glad you're enjoying my story and here's an update! Hm... do you _wanna _see a love triangle? *for more on that, see my ending author's note. Or go to my profile page ;)*

**unknown player**: I'm glad I could introduce you to the wonderful world of Vampire Knight fanfiction! Now watch in terror as your life slowly passes you by... mwahahahaha! I hope you enjoy this speedy update (just don't get used to it :P)

Now, ON TO CHAPTER SIX!

* * *

"_You've reached Asai Shizuki_—"

"Damn it..."

"_I'm busy right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon_," said Asai's answering machine on his cell phone. I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Hey Asai, it's Karu. Uh... the President has gone _crazy_ and she's sending me on an assignment in town with Zero and I'm kinda freaking out! So please call me soon. Be safe," I said, before hanging up.

"Karuko?"

"Yes?**!**" I asked, turning around quickly to face the door of my room. I sighed. I was so on-edge. I need to calm down.

"Zero's ready. Are you?" asked Headmaster Cross.

"It's time to go already?**!**"

"Relax... Zero is _fine_. And he'll take good care of you," said the headmaster, ushering me out of my room. We walked to the main entrance, where I saw Zero standing with a scowl. The headmaster presented me to Zero like he was handing over his child to a babysitter.

"You're not even giving her her sword?" Zero asked, annoyed.

"Kaname's orders. I'm afraid I can't. But she shouldn't need it. You're all the weapon that she needs. Well, you two have fun now!" said the headmaster, shoving us out the door. Zero and I stood awkwardly together for a moment, before he began walking.

"Come on, let's get this over with..." he muttered. I followed him, slowly and grudgingly. We arrived in town sooner than I would've liked. It was fairly busy today.

"Uh... Zero, do you know—?" He suddenly grabbed me, putting his arm around me and pulling me into him. I was about to panic. I thought he had snapped again, but when I looked out, I realized that there was a vampire walking towards us, staring at me. When he walked past, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't have to look up at Zero to feel his angry gaze.

"Honestly... you didn't even sense him?**!** Be on your guard! I have a level E to hunt," he scolded me, as quietly as he could.

"I thought it was you—"

"I'm not gonna be your babysitter. If you're gonna be like this all day, then just go shopping or something. Don't get in my way."

"I was _assigned_ to come with you..."

"Don't think that I don't know why you're here... you're here to make sure I get the job done and to report to the President. And trust me... I'm gonna make sure you have something to report to that bitch," he seethed, his voice lined with malice. Though, not necessarily at me...

"Zero, I just—"

"Save it. Look... I've seen what you can do when you're determined. That's what I need you to be right now," said Zero. I was more afraid of Zero now than I had ever been. Was he being... _nice_?**!** "Now, come on. The level E is this way. Stay close to me," he said as he began walking. I hurried up next to him.

"How do you know that—?"

"Intuition." Intuition? Yeah, sure. Whatever. I followed Zero in silence. He led me to an abandoned part of town. It was _very_ rundown. And very _creepy_. "Let's split up."

"Huh?**!**"

"We'll find it faster that way."

"Screw you, Zero! I _don't want_ to find it! I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but this vampire has been killing teenage girls!"

"Keep your voice down. And for the love of God, take a breath. Your heart is gonna stop. You're to do as I say. Now, go into that house and look for the vampire."

"B-But what if I find it?**!**"

"Then scream... idiot," Zero seethed. _Really_? _Scream_? What if it kills me before then?**!** Zero grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards the abandoned building. "Go search. I'll be right next door. You'll be fine," he said, walking away and into the next building.

"Zero?**!** Damn it, Zero! Answer me!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. But he never came back. I slowly turned to look inside of the house. There was no furniture, it was covered in cobwebs, and it looked like it might collapse if I kicked the wall at a certain angle. I walked in slowly, the building creaking with every step I took. The further I walked into the building, the less and less this seemed like a good idea. That's when I suddenly sensed it. It was obvious now. With Zero gone, the other vampire was much easier to sense. He was closer. _Much_ closer than the second building that Zero had disappeared off to.

"He-Hello?" I asked nervously as my knees started to shake. "HEL—!"

"_Oh, what is this? A cute little vampire hunter has wandered over. Have you come to feed me?_" it asked, falling from the ceiling and landing before me.

"AHH— MMMF!"

That was all I managed to scream before he clasped his hand over my mouth. He picked me up and carried me to another part of the house. I'm gonna die. Are you happy, President? I'm gonna die and you won't have to worry about me anymore. I recoiled from his touch.

"_Aw... why are you so resilient? Come on... you're cute so I'll be gentle_," he hissed, moving his hand from my mouth and then licking my neck. Violent chills ran up my spine.

"ZERO!" I yelled, and then he covered my mouth again.

"_Who's Zero? Your boyfriend? You're __breaking my heart_," it said with mock sadness. I closed my eyes tight. Then heard a click. "_Oh, who is this? The boyfriend?_" I opened my eyes and saw Zero standing before us, the Bloody Rose pressed against the vampire's head.

"Four teenage girls. All dead. You're the one who killed them?"

"_Come on. Don't ask questions— shoot first. Heh heh... or else, I can slash her neck before you pull the trigger_," said the vampire as he plunged his claws into my neck and dragged them across.

"AAH! ZERO?**!**" I cried out in pain. Why didn't he shoot it?**!**

"_Maybe this is your first hunt? You're such a kind hunter_," it said, as it then punched the wall, forming an opening. "_Hahahahaha! You can't sacrifice the hostage, nor can you save her. I feel sorry for you. Hahaha!_" he cackled as he walked through the opening. He sniffed my neck, and then I felt him lick away the blood that oozed from my wounds.

"Zero..." I called. I was starting to feel lightheaded. Soon, he was out of sight. I tried to fight against the vampire, but I could hardly move in its grasp.

"_Now, now... don't struggle. If you do, I'll have to drink you slowly_," he hissed. Was I really gonna have to kill this vampire? How?**!** We passed another hole in the wall and then he stopped, looking out of it. Senri and Toya? What were they doing here? "_Would you look at that..._" said the level E, as he jumped through the hole and to the ground. I clung to him, startled by the three story fall. "_My comrades came to see me? Sorry, but I'm busy now_," he said as he licked more blood off of my neck. "_Do you intend to swipe my dessert? That's not fair. I can't let you do that. I'm saving her for later_," he said.

I watched Senri as he raised his finger to his mouth, and then bit it. A drop of blood appeared on his finger, and then the next thing I knew, ribbons of crimson were flying towards me. I let out a startled shriek as I felt the ground give out from under me. The arms that had held me prisoner disappeared, and I frantically reached for the ledge before falling into the crater. It took all the upper body strength I had to keep myself poised on the ledge. When I tried to lift out my entire body, I found myself being restricted.

"_Trying to get away so soon? Come on... I'll be nice_," said the vampire, who held me down. He reached out to my arm, but at the same time, the sound of a shotgun reverberated through my ears. And I watched as his hand disintegrated before my eyes. He fell into the crater, followed by Zero. Zero landed on top of him, pinning him to the asphalt.

"Your stupid game of tag is over," said Zero, pointing his gun to the vampire's head. "Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands."

I felt someone grab my arms and effortlessly pull me out of the hole. I turned and looked at Senri, whose eyes were still focused on the level E. "Your desire for blood has turned you into a serial killer. I will purge you of your sin," said Zero.

"_Oh dear... I've been caught. But now I won't have to kill anymore, right_?" asked the vampire. In the next moment, a bright light covered us. And all that remained of the vampire was a pile of dust. It was over. He was gone. I should have been happy. But for some reason, all I could think about was him. Who was he, before he was turned? Did he have a family? Was he a father? A brother?

"Karuko!"

I jumped at the suddenness of Zero's voice. He sighed at my reaction and rolled his eyes. "I asked you if you're alright," he said. It took me a moment before I could find my voice.

"Y-Yeah... peachy," I replied.

"Let me see your neck."

"What?**!**"

He scowled at me and then held up a long strip of cloth. "So I can wrap this around it. To stop the bleeding," he said. I knew what he wanted me to do, but it was like I couldn't. "Come on..." he said. Surprisingly gently, he took my arm and pulled it back down to my side. He wrapped the cloth around my neck and tied it loosely.

"Well, this was a waste of time..." said Toya, who sighed.

"Why are you two here anyway?" asked Zero.

"Ask Kaname," said Senri, who turned around and began walking away with Toya.

"Damn Kuran... killing level Es is the duty of the Society. Come on. You have to go there, right?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't been paying very much attention. And the only thing I could seem to think of was that vampire's claws, digging into my neck. I had nearly forgotten everything about meeting with the President. "Oh... yeah," I replied as I began to slowly walk towards the direction of the Society.

"You're swaying..." Zero said uneasily.

"I'm fine," I lied. I felt like shit. I couldn't shake the feeling of being in that vampire's clutch. The feel of his clawed hand raking my neck.

"Hey, would you stop—" Zero reached out to me, but I squealed and jumped away from his touch.

"Don't! I'm sorry Zero, but don't— j-just leave me alone right now!" I yelled, walking away from him. The walk to the Society was a lot longer than I remembered. And even though I yelled at him, Zero followed me until I reached the gates. Once I made it in, I was escorted to the President's office by two men, who I recognized but couldn't remember their names. When I walked into her office, I saw Headmaster Cross. He was sitting on the floor and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Karuko? What happened?**!**" he asked.

"I fell—WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?**!** A damn level E happened!" I yelled.

"Raise your voice in here one more time, Shizuki..." said the President, entering from another door. She took a seat at her throne. "Kneel," she ordered. I stood there a moment, before I grudgingly fell to my knees. My entire body felt numb with pain. "So, I assume the assignment was completed?"

"Yes," I answered painstakingly.

"By whom?"

"Zero."

"And how did Kiryu do?"

"Fine. He saved me," I answered.

"And how did you manage to get in a situation like that?"

"We split up—"

"_Heh heh_... I figured as much when I decided to put you on the assignment as well. Tell me, Karuko... do you get some strange enjoyment out of playing the damsel in distress?" she asked. This bitch...

"I don't know... do you get some sick enjoyment out of trying to kill me? Out of setting me up?**!**" I yelled. I couldn't help it. I was pissed. And lightheaded. And being here wasn't helping.

"Pardon her, President. She seems to have lost a lot of blood," said the headmaster, putting his hand on my shoulder. All the while, the President and I were having staring battle to the death. I was hoping that if I started at her long enough that she might catch on fire or something.

"Karuko Shizuki... in the event that Zero Kiryu is no longer able to carry out his duties as a vampire hunter, you are the one who is to kill him. Is that understood?"

_Me_? _Kill_ Zero? Was this some kind of joke? "But he's not—"

"A level E? Trust me, he is. He may not have fallen past the point of no return yet, but he's spiraling. If the real Zero Kiryu had been hunting with you today, you would have never gotten wounded. He paused, didn't he? The level E had you in his clutches, but Kiryu didn't shoot right away. Isn't that correct?" she asked, her voice like ice. How could she know that? It was all true. But still...

"Zero saved—"

"Stop denying it. If he had done his job right, there never would have been a need to save you. Furthermore, I see that you have made no improvement since I enrolled you into that pathetic excuse of an Academy. You lied to me, Kaien," said the President, glaring at him.

"I'd hardly say I lied, madam President. I merely... stretched the truth. If you ask me, Karuko has indeed made improvement since you entrusted her to me. If you had put her in the same situation two months ago, I believe she'd be dead," said the Headmaster.

"Be that as it may, do you understand the duty which you've been entrusted?" asked the President.

"You were serious?" I asked bluntly. I really can't believe this request. I won't do it. I _can't_ do it...

"I'm always serious," she replied, smirking at me.

"You don't put enough faith in Zero, madam. I think he'll be fine. He's struggling, but—"

"I have had it with your foolish ideology, Cross! You say that I don't trust enough... it's you who trusts too much! One of these days... a vampire student of yours is going to put you in your rightful place," she spat. After that, the room went quiet for a moment before the Headmaster stood up.

"Yes, well... I think everything has been said. Please call a cab so I can get Karuko home. I don't think she'll make it if we walk," he said to one of the President's subordinates, who nodded and walked out of the room. "Come on, Karuko-kun," he said, taking my hands and helping me to my feet. I lost my balance almost immediately and fell into him, but he quickly helped to steady me. "Once we get back to the Academy, I'll take you to the infirmary and we'll put you on a blood drip," he said, as he helped me make my way towards the door. Behind me, I heard a door open and close, and then someone whispering with the President. A moment went by before—

"Shizuki," she said. Shivers ran up my spine. I can't stand the way she says my name...

"What?" I asked, exasperatedly. I felt empty inside.

"Have you tried to contact your brother since he left for assignment?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked. What was she asking me for? And how was this related?

"And you didn't receive an answer?"

"No... but he doesn't usually answer his phone when he's on assignments anyway. Why?" I asked again. She whispered something to the man, who nodded and walked out of the door he had entered from. "Why are you asking about Asai?" I asked again.

"It's none of your concern."

"_None of my concern_? He's my brother!"

"Kaien, if you know what's best for her, you'll escort her out."

"Come on, Karu—"

"No! Did something happen?**!**"

"Escort them out," said the President to her staff. Three men surrounded us.

"What happened to Asai?**!**" I asked again, shoving myself against the men, staring intently at the President. But I suddenly found my vision getting hazy and darkening around the edges. I had lost too much blood, and exhaustion was getting the better of me.

"Karuko, don't panic. I'm sure he's fine."

"No... what happened? Where is he? Where's my brother...?" I asked, before I finally collapsed.

* * *

"It's gonna be okay, Karu-chan. Dad will be back any minute," said Asai. I clung to him tightly. And even though we were inside, we could hear our father fighting with the vampire like we were there. Suddenly, our father let out an anguished cry. One that stopped my heart. And then everything fell silent.

"Come on, Karu," said Asai, taking my hand and walking towards the exit of our basement.

"No, Asai! Daddy told us to stay here!" I replied in a hushed panic.

"He also told me not to leave you. The fight is over, okay? We have to make sure dad is alright."

"But didn't you hear?**!** I'm scared! What if something happened?**!**"

"Be brave for dad. I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you, Karu-chan. We need to go up there," he said, gripping my hand as we walked out of the basement. Our home was eerily quiet, creaking with every step we took. "Dad?" asked Asai. A gust of wind picked up, making our door swing open. Through it we saw our father lying against the ground, covered in blood. "Dad!" Asai yelled, letting go of my hand and running outside to our father. But I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there as I watched my father begin to bleed to death.

"Karuko..." my father uttered.

"No dad... it's Asai," he replied, trying to stop the bleeding. But it was hopeless.

"No... Karuko. Asai, get Karuko!" he yelled.

"_Hello cutie... heh heh..._"

I spun around and came face to face with my first vampire. He looked crazed, his eyes glowing red and fangs protruding from his mouth. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Karuko!"

"_You smell so sweet and luscious... I can't wait to sink my fangs into you. Heh heh heh!_"

He lunged at me. I expected to hear my blood being sucked from my body, but instead I heard the sound of a shotgun.

* * *

"AH!"

I sat up in bed. My heart was pounding and I was sweating. I grabbed my neck, which pulsed with pain. It was bandaged, and that's when I realized that I was in the hospital wing. How many more times would I wake up in here?

"Shizuki-sa—"

"Gyaah! Takuma?**!**" I asked, surprised. He stood next to the hospital bed I was in. I suddenly remembered the last conversation I had with him. The one where I pretty much told him that he was incapable of loving or caring for anyone, and that he's just a predator. My cheeks went red and the room got twenty degrees hotter.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I— uh... I j-just remembered something..." I replied. Takuma reached out to my hand, which I realized was still holding onto my neck. He gently took my hand and brought it down to my side.

"It's alright... you're back at the Academy..." he said, soothingly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. Night class is in session now."

"Shouldn't you—?"

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have been able to pay attention anyway," he said with a smile. But I still didn't understand. Why was he here? Why does he still pay any attention to me? Especially after I insulted him the way I did... that memory made me feel sick. But not as sick as the next memory I remembered, because I suddenly recalled the conversation I had been having before I passed out. Asai.

"My phone... my cell phone, where is it? Has anyone called it?**!**" I asked, getting worked up again. Takuma looked at me, confused.

"Uh... it's right here, on the bedside table. It's been quiet the entire time I've been here," he said, picking it up and handing it to me. I took it hastily. He was right. I had no missed calls and no new messages.

"Damn it... that bitch," I muttered to myself as I dialed Asai's number and waited desperately for an answer.

"Shizuki-san, what's wrong? You shouldn't get so worked up yet. You're still missing a lot of blood..." said Takuma.

"_You've reached Asai Shizuki. I'm sorry I can't_—"

I shut my phone, squeezing it in my hand. It couldn't be possible, could it? I mean, I spoke to him just the other day. He promised me he'd be safe...

"Uh... I'm sorry for whatever has happened. I'll go get the headmaster and tell him that you're awake," said Takuma, turning to leave.

"No!" I replied without thinking, reaching out and barely grabbing his sleeve. "Please... don't get him. Just stay with me for a minute. Please, I just... I just don't know what to do right now. My brother won't answer his phone and the President can't get in touch with him either, so what does that mean?**!** I mean, he can't be dead, can he?**!**"

Why was I like this? I was a mental wreck, and I just poured all my problems into him. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't need to be bothered by my problems. He probably doesn't care either way. I looked away from him, embarrassed. But the next thing I knew, I felt his hand on my face and he made me look at him.

"Do _you_ _believe_ that he's gone?" he asked. His eyes... they were serious. They pierced me, like he was looking right through me and into my soul. A shiver ran up my spine.

"I... I don't. B-But something's happened to him..." I answered. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, causing me to jump in surprise. Takuma's hand slipped from my cheek as we both turned to look at the door. Zero stood there, scowling.

"Night class is over," he said, not taking his eyes off of Takuma. He just smiled and scratched his head.

"Is it? I hardly realized how early it was... I hope you heal well, Shizuki-san," he said, walking towards the door. "Excuse me."

Zero grudgingly stepped aside and let him through. And I watched him until he was out of sight. "Hey..." I looked at Zero. He looked pissed off. Oh crap…

"I just... I'm sorry, alright? For losing control with you the other night. And for anything I said or did. And— And for hesitating today. That... it wasn't me. It's what I'm becoming. And... I'd like to tell you to not be afraid of me, but... I know that's why the Society ridicules you. They all think that you're a fool for being afraid of vampires. But _they're_ the fools. Vampires _should_ be feared," said Zero, looking at me grimly. And for a moment there, I thought he was being nice.

"I— I'm tired of being scared all the time, Zero. It's an embarrassment. You wouldn't understand…"

"Yeah? Well that embarrassment might save your life one day. Don't get stupid on me now..." he said, walking away. I sighed and sat back against the bed. My whole world has been turned upside down. Which is it, huh? Don't be afraid, or be afraid? Maybe I could decide for myself one day. But for now, I'm just gonna call Asai. I'm not gonna stop. I _can't_ stop. He's not dead... and I just have to keep telling myself that.

* * *

(**A/N**): Uh-oh... what happened to Asai?**!** Is he dead? Alive? A robot ninja? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out at a later date.

In other news, I HAVE CREATED A **POLL**! It involves this story and anyone interested in helping to steer the plot line should** GO VOTE **for it! Now, you're probably asking yourself "but stacyTHEemo, how do I do this?**!**" Well, it's as simple as going to my profile page. And at the top, in the bar right below my pen name, is the poll. Simply read the question, click "Vote Now", read your options, and **VOTE**! I have an idea of what the results _may _be... and I know what _I _want to do... but I'm not the only one reading this story. So make your opinion heard and **GO VOTE**! Right after you review ;)

Thanks for reading! Reviews keep the new chapters coming!

stacyTHEemo :)


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N**): I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SOOOO LONG ;_; I told myself I wouldn't update this story until I updated my Fruits Basket story, but... ITS BEEN NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE ;_; I've just gone through the worst writer's block of my life. But I wrote this chapter pretty quick, so I'm hoping that it's behind me. And my second semester of college was a nightmare... but that's over now, so hopefully, you guys will be getting more updates! Again, I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I hope you are all still interested, and I promise you that I won't make you wait that long for a chapter EVER AGAIN! And THANK YOU SO MUCH to my friends who reviewed chapter 6!

**Sweet And Deadly**: Guess what? I looked into it and the president of the hunter society IS an ugly gay guy! You get a cookie! :D Shows what I know... but for the sake of my story, he's gonna stay a bitchy old woman. XD

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thanks for reading! :D

**Chiyochi-Yamamoto**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you continue reading! ^_^

**Kairi0403**: Thank you, and thanks for pointing that out. I did that without even realizing it D: I hope you keep reading!

**TwilightAnimeGamer**: Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading! :D

**MargaSey**: Thank you! And thank you for voting! XD

**Insert-Sanity**: LOOK! IT'S A FIVE MONTH OLD UPDATE! ''OTL Thank you for reading! ^3^

**Sophia**: Thank you! I'm so glad you like Karuko ;u; And I'll see what I can do XD

[**_nameless_**]: ANOTHER CHAPTER :D

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Ladies (and Gentlemen? XD), I present Chapter 7!

* * *

"Damn it, Karuko... what in the hell are you doing?**!**" Zero asked, as we sparred.

"Training, _stupid_!" I spat. I wasn't in the mood for his remarks, or his sarcastic attitude.

"Your moves... are rushed," he said. I kicked him, not as hard as I would I have liked, in the groin. "They're aggressive," he continued, as I moved to punch him, which he evaded and then successfully immobilized me. "And _clumsy_!" I pushed myself out of his grasp, with some difficulty.

"Stop preaching and fight!" I yelled. I got a running start and jumped, hoping I might kick him in the head. But he just stepped to the side, and I landed roughly behind him.

It was late afternoon, and much darker than usual. It had been downcast all day and it wasn't long after training began that we started to hear rumbling in the distance, which had only gotten closer and closer in time. I was sitting on my knees, panting when I felt one of the first raindrops hit the back of my neck.

"You really want a _fight_? Are you an idiot? Come on... it's gonna start pouring soon," Zero said from behind me. I clenched my skirt in my fists when I heard his footsteps walking away. I stood up, my legs trembling beneath me. They were so sore, but— I turned, glaring at Zero's back. I began taking steps until I broke into a run.

"What the—?**!**" Zero turned his head just in time to see my foot connect with his back and send him stumbling forwards. "What in the hell is your problem?**!**"

"Are you annoyed yet? I said, I wanted you to _fight_, Zero-_sensei_!" I sneered. The rain began to fall harder, and much steadier. I welcomed it. Let it rain so hard that it stings my skin.

"For the last time, your training is _over_ for today, Shizuki! The rain is only getting worse, and if you get sick, I'm the one who's gonna get blamed! Besides, don't you want to be healthy when your brother comes—!"

"Don't talk about him!" I yelled, throwing my fist as Zero. But he caught it and twisted my arm, causing me to yell out in pain.

"All this... it's about him, isn't it? What? You want me to beat you up to take your mind off of things? You're pathetic..." Zero said, letting my arm go. It was true. Its been a week since my brother was declared missing, and no one has heard from him since.

A flash of lightning brightened our surroundings for a second, causing me to jump. It was followed by a crack of deafening thunder. The rain was coming down in torrents now. I could hardly see four feet in front of me. I felt a large hand latch onto my arm, pulling me along forcefully.

"Damn it! Let go of me, Zero! I'm not done yet!"

Zero didn't reply. He just kept pulling me along. Who in the hell was I kidding? It was over for me before I even started. I've been nothing but a mental train wreck ever since Asai went missing.

The rain really was starting to sting my skin... it was so cold and I shivered beneath it. My clothes were completely soaked. I continuously stumbled over my feet as Zero pulled me through the forest and towards the Academy. It was about five minutes before I could see the Academy again. The rain had let up greatly, and was almost completely gone.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Zero sneered. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had to stand out in that mess!" he yelled, shoving my arm at me.

"Zero! Karuko!" I looked over to see Yuki waving her hand at us. She was over near the school, standing against a tree. Zero began walking towards her, his long strides leaving me behind as I made slow, small steps towards the school. The rain may have stopped, but the wind hadn't. It felt as cold as ice against my wet skin. Zero had already made it to Yuki before I was even halfway. I watched them as they talked. I don't fit in with either of them. I don't belong here. I should be with the Society, searching for my brother.

I thought I saw Zero chuckle, but then Yuki's hand collided hard with his chest. "I don't want to be told that from you!" she yelled. "But I believe in you, okay?" she said, as I finally made it up to her.

"_You_..." Zero sneered. I couldn't help but smirk at a breathless Zero. But my smirk didn't last long as I felt a presence. I immediately tensed when I turned to see a vampire standing before us. She looked like an aristocrat, but... but I felt something much more powerful than what I was seeing. And while she was wearing a night class uniform, I had ever seen her before. What startled me even more was that Zero looked even more shocked than I did.

"Oh... Kurenai-san, is something wrong?" Yuki asked her. Kurenai? I didn't know of any purebloods named Kurenai.

"I guess I took it too far... and no one likes me now," she said, her voice leaving me uneasy. Zero still hadn't moved.

"Um... Zero?" Yuki asked, turning to him. Within no time at all Zero reached within his jacket, unleashing the Bloody Rose and aiming it directly at Kurenai.

"NO!" Yuki yelled, stepping before his gun and blocking Kurenai from his aim. "Without any reason, all of a sudden... what's wrong, Zero?**!**" Yuki questioned. Zero slowly lowered the Bloody Rose, bringing his free hand up to his face.

"No..." he mumbled. "Who in the hell are you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like this," Kurenai said, her voice layered with more deathly innocence than I could bear.

"Kurenai-san, these two are also guardians of the Academy. They are my partners, Zero Kiryu and Karuko Shizuki. I apologize for Zero. Normally, he wouldn't do this much, but—"

"I guess loitering on my own wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry. And... thank you for protecting me, Yuki-san. You're a good girl. I really like you. I know that the blood of a girl like you... is really_ delicious_."

A small whimper escaped my lips, and I covered my mouth with my hands. Night class students don't talk like that! Well... except maybe Aido. Kurenai smiled at me. "I hope to become friends with you," she said to Yuki, while her white eyes looked at me. My body was shaking all over, and I was helpless to stop it. Kurenai walked away, leaving me, Zero, and Yuki watching her until she was out of our sight.

"Honestly Zero... she's just a new student!" Yuki scolded. Zero just avoided her gaze, grimacing at the ground. But something was wrong with that girl. I could feel it, and I'm sure Zero could as well. "Goodness Karuko, you're drenched!" Yuki exclaimed, finally setting her eyes upon me. I tried to suppress it, but a sneeze escaped me before I could stop it.

"Don't even start!" Zero yelled at me. "Go take a shower, idiot!"

* * *

"_Ah-choo_!"

I buried my mouth into my arm. Damn it... I cannot be getting sick! While I tried my best to avoid it, I could feel Zero's glare burning a hole in the back of my neck.

"Shizuki-san, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, sensei. It's just my allergies," I replied, as I sunk into my seat.

"_What_ allergies?" Zero sneered, making me sink lower into my seat.

"Glare at me a little bit longer, Zero. I'm sure I'll catch on fire soon," I mumbled back, leaning over my desk and resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"That concludes today's lesson, class. I'm glad to see everyone stayed _awake_ today," sensei said, eyeing Yuki, who blushed. "For the remainder of the class, the council members have requested to speak to you all about the upcoming formal," said sensei, collecting his things and heading for the exit.

"Right! I have a few announcements I'd like to make known!" said a boy in our class, standing up and making his way to the front of the classroom.

"A formal? As in, a _dance_?" I asked, turning to Zero.

"Yeah. And to make matters better, everyone attends. Meaning the day class _and_ the night class. I'm out of here..." said Zero, getting up and walking out.

"Excuse me! Kiryu-san!" the president of the council called, but his efforts went completely ignored by Zero.

"Um... I'll go get him!" Yuki said, standing up and gathering her things.

"Not so fast, Cross!" the president exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You see, finals are coming up and the class with the lowest scores has to work at the dance. Last time I checked, _you_ were the one responsible for bringing down the class average!"

"M-_Me_?**!**" Yuki asked surprised, pointing to herself.

"Yes, _you_! And I will not allow you to ruin my chances of dancing with the lovely Souen-san!" he declared.

"Don't worry! I'll study really hard! But I still better go get Zero," she said, as she cautiously headed towards the exit.

"You better, Cross! Do you hear me?**!**" the president called after her, then sighed.

"Oh, I hope I'll get to dance with Aido-senpai!" one girl exclaimed.

"What about Wild?**!** Do you think he'll dance?**!**"

"I hope so. I bet Takuma-sama will! He's always so friendly and nice!"

I sighed in my seat. A dance, huh? When was anyone planning on telling me? In a normal situation, I'd be the furthest from the festivities, but I'm sure I'll be on guard duty.

"That'll be all, I guess. Remember to study if you want to dance with the night class!" the president announced, and the students began to gather their things. I stood up from my seat, much faster than I should have. The room spun a little, and I had to steady myself against my desk until I could see straight again. I took in a large breath, my nose sniffling as I did. I was sick, no doubt about it. After I composed myself, I continued outside and immediately found myself in a crowd of excited girls. My stomach sunk. This could only mean one thing...

"You can't go that way!"

_Oh no_...

"Day class is still in session! Maria! I think that this will cause a problem!"

After pushing myself to the front of the crowd, I saw him. Takuma was walking after Maria. This was bad. This was _really_ bad!

"Oh, stop exaggerating! I just want to see the cafeteria," Maria replied, breaking into a run.

"Maria!" Takuma yelled, chasing after her. Then I watched as I saw several day class girls begin running after Takuma. I looked around, but neither Yuki nor Zero seemed to be around. Damn it... why today?**!**

"H-Hey! Wait! Stop chasing them and get to class!" I yelled after them, running as fast as my legs would carry me. My sickness suddenly hit me full force and I felt unbearably hot. Still, I ran after them. "G-Girls! Stop!" I called. Had I always so easily run out of breath? I turned at the edge of the building, continuing to run after them. I was caught by surprise when an arm wrapped around my waist, stopping me in my tracks. Another hand clasped over my mouth. My captor pulled me into a room, out of sight, and held me close against his chest.

"Hey, did you see where Takuma went?"

"No. I can't find the girl he was with either..."

"Wasn't that girl from the disciplinary committee following us, too?"

"Yeah, but have you seen her today? There's no way she could have caught up with us."

"Come on, let's see if they went this way," said one of the girls, as I listened to their footsteps retreat. Meanwhile, it felt as if my body was on fire and my heart was about to leap out of my chest.

"Phew... that was a close one."

"Takuma?**!**" I exclaimed.

"Who did you think it was, silly?" he asked. He wasn't covering my mouth anymore, but he still held me close against his chest. _Too_ close. This much heat had to be deadly.

"Where's Maria?"

"Um, actually... she ran away while I was being chased by the day class girls," he replied, a cute hint of embarrassment lining his voice. What in the hell is wrong with me? We lost the crazy new night class student, and meanwhile, I'm swooning over a vampire.

"Takuma-senpai, would you please let me go?" I asked. My world was starting to spin again. Takuma's arms slowly released my waist. I took deep breaths. I had to get a hold of myself.

"Whoa... are you well? Your voice sounds a bit off," Takuma said, turning my body to face him. Seeing his face did nothing to calm me down.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! You just startled me, that's al—!" Before I could finish, Takuma brought his hands up to my face.

"Goodness, Shizuki-san! You're burning up!" I lost myself to his cool touch. I fell into his embrace and allowed myself to be engulfed by darkness. "Shizuki-san?**!**"

* * *

Dark. It was so dark. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. It was an unbearable, lonely darkness. Suddenly, a small tunnel of light appeared. It was blinding, but... something was at the end of it. Or _someone_?

"Shizuki-san?"

That voice. It was him. That beast, disguised as a beauty. The man that makes me feel so small whenever I'm near him, but makes me feel so cherished. He's the man I desire above all else. He is my sin.

"Takuma..." I choke out. He smiles. His mouth moves, but I don't know what he's saying. My instincts tell me to run away, but the only place I want to run to are his arms. I try to move towards him but I find myself stuck. I'm not getting any closer. I reach out to him, and I'm suddenly by his side. He's so close. I can smell his ivory, unblemished skin. Feel his cool breath against my face. See into the depths of his deep, emerald green eyes.

"Shizuki-san?"

His voice makes my stomach do cartwheels. I know it's wrong for me to feel this way about him. I know we can never be together because of who we are, but— I want to _try_.

"I have a secret, Takuma..."

I pull him closer and our lips touch for the first time. His lips are cool and soft, just as I imagined they would be. He's hesitant, but he slowly begins to kiss me back. I don't want this dream to end. Just let us stay like this. Freeze this moment.

But he pulls away, and I feel him slipping through my fingers. I feel the darkness returning.

"I—I'm sorry, Takuma. I don't know how to let you in. I—I just need some time. Please... be patient with me," I murmur, before I was surrounded by the darkness once more.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was laying in my bed. There was juice, a thermometer, and medication by my bedside. Did I pass out? It wasn't until I sat up that I realized that someone had placed a cold washcloth across my forehead. The door to my room opened and the headmaster walked inside, carrying a tray.

"Karu-chan, you're awake! You gave us quite a scare! If you were this sick, you should have stayed in bed today," he said, setting down the tray.

"Who brought me here?" I asked, sitting all the way up and taking a sip of the juice on my bedside table.

"You don't remember? Man, you were out cold! It was Takuma-kun! He said that he saw you while he was running after Maria-chan and that you didn't look very well."

I fainted? In front of _Takuma_?**!** Great job, Karuko. Just when you thought you couldn't embarrass yourself anymore in front of him…

"Well, I brought you some soup," said the headmaster, indicating the tray. "Eat it, and then try getting some more rest. We don't want you fainting on us again! Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. You've already done so much for me..."

"Well, don't hesitate to call!" he said, before getting up and walking out the door. I hung my head in shame. All I ever manage to do is inconvenience people... I should apologize to Takuma. I looked at the clock. The classes will be switching soon. I pulled back the sheets and—

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jerked my head up to see Zero standing in my doorframe.

"Uh... I was just going—"

"You're not _going_ anywhere, _hardass_. You're gonna eat that soup, sleep like the dead, and have the training session of your life once you get well. If you take one step out of that bed, I'll skin you and hang it."

"Yes sir," I squeaked, huddling under my covers.

* * *

(**A/N**): Sorry for the abundance of fluff in this chapter. Plot development is on it's way! I know it's shorter than my usual chapters... but quality over quantity, right? :D . . . I have no clue what I'm talking about. ''OTL

For anyone interested, my poll is still open! It came out as a tie XD So if you haven't voted, or feel very strongly and wanna vote again, GO DO IT :D *shot* (**EDIT: Apparently, you can't vote more than once, and I don't know how to change it XD Thanks, Insert-Sanity!**)

Thanks for reading, and I PROMISE I'll be back soon! Reviews are loved and appreciated!

stacyTHEemo :)


End file.
